Distractions
by PomPomPop
Summary: AU: Seven of the most intelligent and talented teenagers were brought to Disney University to help solve a global disaster that can ruin the world, while going against the corrupt government and trying to live a normal University life, ;) please review and help me out! Much appreciated :D COMPLETE
1. Accepted

**Chapter 1: Accepted**

Elsa held the envelope in her hands and waited for Anna to get hers. Her parents gathered with the two girls and looked eagerly as they both tore the tops off their envelopes. The girls screamed as soon as they opened the paper;

"I got in" cried Elsa

"Chocolate fountains and marshmallows, so did I" cried Anna

Mr. and Ms. Arendale looked with pride at the two girls. It has been their dream for both the girls to get into this school, and now at such a young age, it was amazing. Mr. Arendale always said that he didn't want them to turn like the other rich girls, snobbish and hell bent on getting what they wanted. No, they were never going to be the stereotypical rich girls, and now he had his proof. His girls both got into PHD. Epidemiology (the study of diseases) at ages 16 (Anna) and 18 (Elsa) which would be a feat at even age 28. No amount of pride could possibly express the feeling in Mr. Arendale's heart.

/Somewhere Else/

Jack jumped in joy and his head almost hit the ceiling of the small apartment his sister and his mom were in. He never would have guessed his average grades (but dazzling personality) would have been enough to get into the highly prestigious school. His mother came and hugged him and gave him some home baked chocolate cake, his favourite. He could not wait to pull his mum and sister out of the small and dirty hellhole where they both lived now. With a degree in this university, it was bound to change his life forever.

/ Elsewhere /

Flynn Rider, the infamous thief (in his town at least) had made it into one of the most prestigious university in the entire would. He was going to be on full scholarship with a super private class (seven people only, the brochure boasted) and with the Nobel Prize winner Nick North. It was his dream to get in, he thought. The University only accepted the cream of the crop, the best of the best, this was truly out of his league, but he was happy to take it anyways. He also grinned. He would be getting a chance to see some of the richest and smartest girls America had to offer, that as not a bad deal right?

/another Place/

Cliff and Bulda (Kristoff's parents) ran to Kristoff with the letter that he had so eagerly awaited for in their hands.

"Kristoff! Stop dragging your weird pear – shaped feet"

"We have something for you! It's the letter from the University, and you got in" the trolls cried out to Kristoff

Kristoff buried his face in his hands. He was happy, but it also meant meeting new people, something he has never done before. He was intelligent beyond is years though so he hoped that it was not going to be that bad. Hopefully the other people that made it in (there were seven apparently) were approachable and friendly. Of course, Sven would be there if he got too lonely, he thought. He quickly gathered up his thoughts to tell Sven about their upcoming adventure.

/Far, Far away/

Merida and her cousin Rapunzel called each other to confirm if the rumours were correct.

"Mer, so tell me" Rapunzel gasped excitedly, "did you get in?"

"Ye, of course I did, didn't expect a highly intelligent lass like me to not make it into the list no?" Merida replied, almost haughtily.

"NO WAY! Oh my gosh we will have so much fun at Uni" giggled Rapunzel, toying with annoyed Pascal while gushing on her phone

"Yup, I cannot wait, hopefully there other lasses and lads will be just as kind as we are" Merida replied

"I KNOW I can't wait" Rapunzel cried and started to mumble about what she wanted to do as soon as she arrived, and how her parents were so proud of her, they were going to release lanterns into the sky, and most excitedly, she nearly hyperventilated as she dreamed of a particular guy she just might meet when she arrived.

Mer laughed, her cousin was the same, no matter whatever got into the way.

/Final Place/

Hans boringly plucked the letter out of the envelope and read it, excitement building up in him. Then he deflated like a balloon

"_Thank you so much for expressing interest in Disney University's Epidemiology course, (PHD. Level, private training with Professor North) but this year's limit of seven students has been reached. Due to the techniques and the curriculum of this course, we cannot have you join this year, but we wish you luck for all the other opportunities that lay ahead of you_"

He ripped it into two. 'What future opportunities' he thought, with this not in my life, I will never be able to measure up to all my brothers and get a job after school.

He knew what he needed to do. He needed to take one of the seven students place. It did not matter what he needed to do, but he needed to get a spot in that course. 'After all' he thought, 'all my brothers, all 12 of them were with professor North. Why wasn't he?' He needed to make an impression, and he was going to do that even if it as the last thing he ever did.

/Disney university (this is a popular university name, or so I've heard)/

Nick North paced his private study with Prof. Tooth and Prof. Bunny hot on his heels trying to tell him to calm down. He could not be calm he thought,

"How could you be calm at a time like this!?" he cried out.

Tooth and Bunny looked slightly bored and a little nervous.

"It's not a big leak, and we don't even know if the substance was _that_ dangerous yet" cried Tooth, while Bunny snorted loudly. Tooth continued, wringing her hands, "and you have seven of the countries brightest minds coming here to help solve the problem"

North could still not stop worrying. Seven days ago, strange goo had started to leak out of an old nuclear power plant near the Gulf of Mexico. It was dark, black and seemed to be like liquid sand and it has destructive powers over everything living in its path. Flowers and animals, when it came into contact with it, started to grow in size, and get aggressive, fast. It was such a strange phenomenon that Tooth and Bunny first laughed when the first report came to the university about this, even North had trouble believing this as well until a poisoned rat was brought in, and with its enlarged head and brain, it managed to escape its cage and lockup facility and destroyed all their notes and even managed to make one of their brightest professors, Prof. Sandee mute. It was a huge tragedy, and it was happening in the south in record breaking speed. The government as doing the best to 'get the situation under control' but it was dangerous, especially since the contamination spot was so close to the water. North shuddered. If the substance spread there, it would be a nightmare. Unfortunately, the big government people said it might just be a regular chemical reaction and left, more worried about the economy than a huge public health disaster that was brewing (literally). That's when North decided to take matters into his own hands.

He needed to recruit seven of the most intelligent individuals for this, and the requests were staggering. Requests came from all over the world, but he managed to just choose seven people, Elsa Arendale, her sister Anna Arendale, Jack Frost, a small town boy, Flynn Rider, a 'thief' he heard the people call him, Kristoff a mountain boy with strange parents, and a set of cousins, Merida Arch and Rapunzel Corthel. They were all different, something he liked, so hopefully, these young Einsteins will be able to shed some light on this topic that the government was arrogant to discuss.

…**.hope you people liked it…. I was tired of the same old ideas, so I decided to mix it up a bit…. It will be unique to all the other fanfics out there. Tell me if you like it, so I can continue… there will be gushiness coming up, but this is just their introduction…. :D thanks so much everyone!**


	2. Meeting the Seven

**Chapter 2: Meeting the seven**

**Hey, I know this is widely used, but I'm going to go to the POVs of the different characters, so we can actually see their in depth feeling s and such ;) you know… Another thing, I f you could just leave a comment for me that'll be great, this story is super strange and very err… different. If you want it to continue, please review/rate or do anything with it, thanks again!**

**Jacks POV**

I get out of the taxi I took to get here, and counted 200 dollars and gave it the taxi driver, grumbling on how long the ride took me there were so many stoplights, and so many jerks on the road today, driving their beautiful sport cars and giving the middle finger to anyone that dared to cross their way. I even remember seeing a bloke that had a chauffeur and when he saw my taxi driver, he flicked some of his cigar ashes at him and it flew through the open window, ugh rich people are all so rude and uncultured, it's such a pity that I was related to one.

Anyways, I stepped out and it was beautiful, the stone building and the fountains that lead to the grand and celebrated Disney University. I saw the trees and the benches and instantly felt out of place. I wore a dark blue hoody and I felt inferior to those around me, especially the students from wealthier backgrounds that looked like they were going to go to a club and not to school. Before I can start my breakdown on anything, a sporty silver BMW whizzed by. I scoffed under my breath, but before I could do anything, it stopped five metres in front of me and a girl with red hair I tiny braids bounced out.

**Anna POV**

I couldn't believe it! I finally made it into the academy! Elsa was driving and she had a death grip of the steering wheel and pressed the gas hard and we saw a gorgeous guy scuffle backwards. Elsa always gets nerves whenever possible. She would never crash them (like I sometimes do, oops) but she was not the world's most controlled driver. I bounced out and stared at the massive building in front of me and raved;

"Omg Elsa it's so beautiful, it's like prettier than Britney Cosina's Mansion and Hillary Defont's villa combined" I hated those girls, they would bully me on my sister's and I's hair, and we were know and the _Aging Arendales_. It was quite annoying.

Elsa gracefully folded out of the car, and took out our luggage and stood there to admire it. "It is beautiful", I heard her say.

She quickly snapped back to her more frigid composure and told me to watch the luggage while she went to go and park her car. I loved her car, it was a whitish –silverish and when we drove in it, it would look like a snowflake. I watched as she took the car and drove it around to the parking lot.

**Jack's POV**

I saw the girl jump out and start comparing it to her friend's homes, I was instantly annoyed. Yeesh, I thought, not everyone has experience to the finer things in life, I grumbled in my head.

Then I snapped out of it, since I was completely bitter about my father, maybe she wasn't completely bad. I was having a mind struggle, but as soon as I saw her sister get out of the car, my mind went into malfunction.

The redhead girl was cute, but her sister (I'm guessing) is completely beautiful, she had icy blonde hair pulled back in a braid on one shoulder, and was very casual, unlike all the other girls I saw here. I saw her gush at the surroundings, but then she went back the car, got out the luggage and drove away. I certainly hope she just went to park, since it would be such a loss if she just left. I saw the redhead gawking at her surroundings, and that's when I decided to say hi.

**Flynn's POV**

I drove myself to the university and parked my small car into a parking space and got out, and when I lifted my head, I saw the most beautiful girl step out of a sporty silvery BMW. She saw me stare and blushed furiously red, but I was definitely was not going to let this moment go to waste, so I grabbed my duffel bag and my backpack and went to say hi.

"Hi" I said, putting on my infamous smoulder. She blushed again, and let out a clear laugh.

"What?" I asked, no girl has ever really ignored the smoulder, then she said to me

"Your car door and the trunk are open" '_Stupid Flynn_!' I silently scolded, but she went herself and closed it for me. I took her hand (which was weird gloved)

"So, are you new" I asked,

"Yup, I'm coming for a specific course though"

"Really me too! You know we really need to stop having so many things in common, so what's your name?"

She let out a nervous giggle "well I'm here for Epidemiology by Professor North, and my name is Elsa, Elsa Arendale"

My eyes widened, today was definitely a good day "Me too! You're one of the lucky seven that gets to spend a huge chunk of their university life stuck with me"

She nervously giggled again "let's go get my sister, she's with us too with Prof. North, besides she has my luggage" she said again in that small voice of hers.

I walked with her, telling her all my stories and soon we arrived at the front of the school with her supposed sister and a guy with silvery hair chatting away. Her sister had fiery red hair in braids and had the most stunning eyes ever, she obviously had some of Elsa's looks, but judging by the way talked, she was much more outgoing, which was fine with me. I said hi to the both of them and it was quite funny when Elsa's sister nearly tripped on her own two feet trying to talk to me.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I sat on the bus with Merida, clutching our belongings when a guy with a sack (like literally, a sack) and a reindeer walked into the bus and tried to pay to get on.

"Sir, the fare is $3.50, and you're missing $0.50" the bus driver curtly replied.

I gave a look at Merida who rolled her eyes and handed me a quarter and smiled when I added my own quarter into the pile and gave it to the man, who looked dumbfounded. He paid and the bus started moving. We began to talk and soon I found out he was named Kristoff and was going to Disney University as well. The even cooler part is, he was also in Epidemiology with me and Mer! Ii was so excited, out of seven people; we just met 3 of them on the way there.

Kristoff seems shy and nervous when talking to us, but he seems affectionate towards the reindeer or big dog (I haven't been able to decipher yet) and even shared a carrot together. Yuck, like please, you don't see that with me or Pascal.

Hey, so hi! The reviews were great I got back from the first chapter, so I thought I would continue it for a few more chapters and see how it goes. THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED, you made my day, no doubt about that :D

PS. Help me think of a better name for the story, LOL its only called 'Distractions' because its only a distraction for me when I try to get any work done XD


	3. An Old Nemesis, and a New One

Chapter 3: Associations

**Please Comment and review! Thanks so much :D **

**Rapunzel's POV**

We arrived at the gorgeous university and immediately say the other four, due to a petite redhead screaming out her name and her class (Epidemiology, same as the rest of them). We got over to them and no later, a booming voice spoke out

"Welcome to Disney University! Come in!" Said a man wearing a Christmas sweater and who had cookie crumbs all over his pants. I immediately knew who he was; it was the great man himself, Prof. North! I grew up with me and Pascal watching him discover cures for the most dangerous diseases. We followed him to a large study. His personal study, and soon as we sat, the door burst open and in came a woman with turquoise highlights, and a Kangaroo – looking man. (Don't ask he just looks like a kangaroo)

"HI! Nice to meet you all, oh! You all look so young and so intelligent, OH! Look at those teeth, smart people take care of their teeth you know? I –" She was cut off by the Kangaroo man, who spoke in an Australian accent

"Now, now, Tooth, let skip to introductions now, shall we? The name's Prof. Bunny, teaching Australian studies this year, that's Tooth, head of dentistry and Prof. North is your teacher"

I nodded to him excitedly and Prof. North spoke

"Now we are the true guardians of the world, not that silly dictatorship run by that Weseltown fellow that does nothing except sell our natural resources. We have a serious contamination on our hands, and we need to fix it before it gets any worse."

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes widened with amazement. THE Nick North wanted us, seven teenagers, to help him with his work, it made absolutely no sense. Nick stood up and guided us across the floor to a lab. It was littered with cookies on one table, and spotless on the next. He took us to a vial with a black looking liquid.

"It is this that is the reason that y'all are here mates, the reason you got into the bloody University."

"OH! It has properties we have never seen before and makes all animals and plants stray from their normal behavior and makes them aggressive or makes them solitary, it is quite strange" piped Prof. Tooth

I personally thought that it was far too casual to meet such dangerous substance that laid right in front of us. It swirled in inky darkness, and just having the vial on the counter, I felt a wave of despair. _Oh god, _I thought_, what was this thing doing to me? _

**Jack's POV**

I glanced at Anna's sister (named Elsa, such a nice name) whenever possible. She seemed so poised and regal, it was strange. She walked with such grace that I even stared, and when she caught my eyes, she became the most delicious colour of red. I smirked and her, and got a small glare back. The Profs were just explaining of a strange substance and I listened, and started to doze off. I remember my sister Sophie and Mum waving goodbye by the airport, and how mum had tears in her eyes as she talked about how my dad went to Disney University as well. He was important, I know that, but when she was pregnant, he left for a business meeting and never returned. He was alive, his new stock turnouts say, but he wouldn't even send is a small fraction of what he owed to us, his own family. He didn't even spare a lousy child support check to us. He was filthy rich, so he had no problem moving on from us. He found a supermodel girlfriend and now, we are just 'a mistake from the past' he says in the nightly interviews he does. He was a total prick, and he doesn't deserve us, not the other way around.

Anyways, Elsa and Anna seem to be very close (well duh they're sisters, I told myself). Elsa whispered something (perhaps about me and) Anna screamed;

"YOU LIKE HIM? YEAH! HE'S SUPER NICE AND HM AND I TALKED WHEN YOU WERE PARKING THE CAR –" Elsa clamped her hand on Anna's mouth and glanced at me before tuning a tomato red. Anna got a whispered scolding and I smirked, happy for myself that I caught this girl's attention.

"Ahem" interrupted Prof. North who had a smile for Elsa, who bowed her head and put her hands behind her back. "You are dismissed, and Tooth will see you to your dorms"

**Anna's POV**

Ooooohhh! Dorms! They're beautiful!

I cried out and bust open the door absorbed all the prettiness inside. According to North, boys and girls will be sharing a dorm, but there will be different floors for boys and girls, which is great or Elsa will install her own NSA spying kit in front of my door.

There was an eat – in kitchen and a living room with two sofas and table with a flat screen TV on the wall. There was even a 'games room' with a larger TV and a billiards table. Upstairs in the girl's floor, there were four rooms, perfect for the four girls who were there. The other red-haired girl (Merida) pounced and selected her room before we even went up the stairs.

Luckily all the rooms were the same, so no fights broke out. They were slate gray walls with a bed a small walk – in closet and a dresser. There was also a small sofachair with a reading table. It was great.

"This dorm was privately funded by The Weseltown Group, so it's a lot fancier than the other dorms" Prof. Tooth told us, wringing her hands nervously.

Hmm that's funny, Weseltown Group wasn't a group, but it was a branch of government. Well, I guess everyone wants a piece of Disney University!

/A bit later/

**Rapunzel's POV**

So it was the first class with Professor North and it was very interesting. We learned all that the three professors knew about the goo, and watched as a rose bush was placed in the goo, and watched in horror as it dried up and its roots started to grasp wildly in the surroundings. Watching it simply made me want to take my frying pan and smash it into the ground and cry. I don't know why, but it made me so sad, and so _scared_. I don't usually want to cry when I see a dead flower, but this was just a whole other story.

I excused myself and went outside; my blond hair seemed to drag behind me in sorrow. I glanced around North's study, and my eyes focused on a picture that was taken when he won his Nobel Prize (in science of course). There was North looking cheerful as can be, but beside him were two suspiciously looking people. There was a man with over greased hair and slits as eyes, he reminded me of Prof. Snape from a series of books I read when I was stuck inside a tower (again long story, don't ask). Beside him, half cropped out of the picture was Governor Weseltown. They both glared daggers into the camera and at Prof. North. Strange. Especially since we were living in a dorm sponsored by the Weseltown group… if he didn't like him, why would he be here, interesting eh?

/Washington DC/

I stretched my legs as I prepared for a tango class. Being the Governor here was hard! Tango classes always let me let off steam, and I was the best dancer there, even being double everyone else's age. You should see the stares the give me, no one even class, they just stare with a dazed expression, well, I guess dancing with the Governor will do that to you! My days were long and tedious as well, calling to Atlanta, Georgia to CDC (centre of Disease Control) to make sure no one from the news hears of my little eviction project.

I hate Disney University; I was rejected when I tried out so instead I went to Walt College. I remember my parents looking at me with disdainful eyes when I received my rejection letter. Also, the damned Prof. North is there, with his jolly smile and wide eyes that can turn everyone against their own government. I needed to do something about it, so I did. I called his old nemesis, Litch, or maybe was Glitch… one of those. The best part is that he was nominated for a Nobel Prize, but when he didn't win, she was forgotten. Best thing, since we need to lay low to make sure no one else knows about this. But you can keep a secret eh?

…**. YAY! So if you could all comment and tell me how wit was, that would be amazing, I'm not sure where this is going so if you all could Pitch in some ideas, that would be great also… so far I'm just going to go with the flow :D **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, you guys means the world to me! also, I would be trying something else, since I will be writing about seven character's personal and academic lives (since there is 2 or more storylines in this) I will post a chapter on a characters personal lives, and another about school and the problem that they have ;) Take care and thanks so much :D **


	4. Letting it GO

Chapter 4: Let it Go

**Hey… I know I'm leaving out some characters, but I ship these two too much and this chapter is going to just them :D please comment and leave me a review to tell me how you guys are liking this series :D **

**Elsa POV**

I just finished placing all my clothing into the drawers in my dorm, Bottom shelf stored all the out – of season shoes, drawer above was pants and skirts, above that was shirts and Sweaters, and the top drawer stored my entire sad collection of gloves.

It was kind of sad, an entire drawer of 500 pairs of gloves, neatly folded and in a variety of colours, from black leather to sunny yellow. I set my entire room, and laid out all the books and bags, and when I dig into the bottom the suitcase, I felt something hard, thing and cold. I quickly pulled them out and found my ice skates. _Bless mom and Pop's hearts _I thought gratefully, I really wanted to skate, but the weather here was hot, there was no way to skate, _unless I made my one ice, I thought._

After one of Prof. North's seminars with the group, (Jack, Flynn and Kristoff were good friends, and Merida, Anna and Rapunzel were close, but I was mostly in the sidelines. Flynn made some moves towards me, but I think he and Rapunzel are dating, they were so nice towards each other, it melts my heart) I quickly changed from my blouse and black pants to one of my light blue hoodies, a pair of black tights and my light blue converse. I ran around the campus and finally, I found my spot. It was 15 minutes away from the dorm and it was in the brambles of a small secluded forest. There, a large weeping willow stood, and in between the leaves, there was a clearing, about 6 meters in diameter. It was perfect. I took off my gloves and blasted some snow into the air, carefully making sure that the leaves of the willow prevented any of it from escaping. Then I stomped my feet to the ground and ice formed throughout, ice blue and clear like glass.

I quickly ran outside from the comfort of the willow's branches, and to my relief, the forest looked normal and miraculously, so did the tree. Only inside revealed my masterpiece of my winter wonderland, and I was fine with that.

I waved my hand and a bench rose up next to the trunk, beside my beautiful rink. I smiled and set down my bag and dug until I found the skates.

I put them on and glided throughout the rink. First time ever, since being here, and since my 14th birthday, there were no worried parents, no oblivious Anna and no testy neighbours. Finally, I was FREE.

**Jack's POV**

In campus, stories travel fast, and usually I'm the first to know. I came to campus and immediately become Popular. I could skate very well and was asked to join the hockey team, and I gladly said yes, but practices were held indoors with makeshift skates and fake ice, so we could still practice during the late summer. I was glad that the school gave us the equipment, since I'm not as loaded as those sisters were back at the dorms, Elsa and Anna. Those girls were quite different. Anna sometimes needed to me doused with a tranquilizer, whereas Elsa seriously needed to loosen up. The only times I ever saw her was during the lessons, and even then, she only had eyes for Prof. North, which was a pitty since she was beautiful.

Anyways, I overheard a rumour between the hockey team that the Silent Forest was knocked with a chilly breeze and during the afternoon, there would be an eerie chill throughout the forest, but it would go as quickly as it came. There were some mutterings about a ghost that walked through the forest, but I decided to go find out the truth. I grabbed my hockey bag and ran towards the house.

"Yo Kristoff, Oy Flynn!" I screamed into the dorms "Get your butts over here"

"Yes commander Frost" said Flynn sarcastically, eating sandwich and followed by Kristoff

"There is a campus rumour about a ghost in the Silent Forests"

Flynn and Kristoff glare expectantly

"We can go and see if it's for real" I say, rolling my eyes at their lack of enthusiasm.

"Now if you found a ghost in one of the sorority houses, maybe then I will come with you to play Ghostbusters" replied Flynn, already walking back to the kitchen "I have plans for tonight with Rapunzel"

Me and Kristoff laughed "well you have fun" said Kristoff, as he ran off, probably to go play video games. That boy had no social life whatsoever, and could not talk in public. But he was nice, so that's enough for me.

I guess I'm doing this on my own, I thought.

**Elsa's POV**

After I skated, I took a nap and reviewed notes for classes tomorrow. I did all my equations and counted the different isotopes that could have possibly made the goop that had the Profs so concerned. When I was finally done for the day, it was dark and the moon as out. Crap, I thought in my head, Anna just might freak. I collected all my stuff, but before I could take off my skates, I thought maybe one last skate would not be dangerous, so I sat and hummed my song to myself, a song I composed when I was 16, called let it go. I sang and started to skate.

**Jack's POV**

I stealthily climbed trees and jumped rocks to go into the Silent Forest. I snickered at what would happen if Flynn and Kristoff were here, they might have tripped over all the twigs on the ground. I was not cold, but then I was never cold, so I kept on going. My hockey bag still rested on my arms, I should have put it back into the house, but I just ran out. Blame my forgetful brain.

Before long, I came up against a large willow, and I heard a girl's voice gently singing a song. I peeked through the leaves and saw the most unexpected sight. Elsa, the Ice Queen, was there jumping a perfect triple axel. My jaw dropped as she landed perfectly on the ice, and started to skate backwards. She was definitely not a noobie at this. I grinned; she needed a partner, didn't she? I grabbed my hockey bag and put on my skates. I went in behind the tree, and as soon as the cam close to me, I ran on the ice with her, and we both jumped at the same time, symmetrically and we both landed at the same time. She saw me and almost fell. I grabbed her hand and immediately felt a shock go through me. She obviously felt it too, as she ran to put on gloves.

Elsa POV

I am a stupid girl. I should have known better than to skate the entire afternoon, and now, there was a stranger here. Wait, scratch that, he was not a stranger; he was in my dorm too. I cursed silently in my head. He might have felt my distress too as he glanced away from my winter wonderland and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied curtly

"Can you explain how you found a perfect skating rink in the middle of September?"

"Nope, sorry, I just found it" I blushed profusely and looked down, scrambling to get y stuff to ge the heck out of such an awkward situation.

"I might ask you sister you know, maybe she knows how It got here" he asked in a demeanour was teasing, but I swear I almost froze his teeth off and giftwrapped them for Prof. Tooth

"She doesn't know anything about this"

"Oh then perhaps you know"

"Fine, I built it. Happy?"

"How?"

I scrambled for an answer "Daddy paid for it, and we had it installed an hour ago –" he cut me off

"Nope the ridges in the ice are too deep, you would have skated for three hours at least, and stop with the rich girl sugar daddy thing, Anna saws that your dad is nothing like that and is a Scientist himself"

Ugh curse Anna and her blabbermouth. I grabbed my books and walked out, and I could feel the rink melting behind me. _Why?_ I thought

**Jack's POV**

Really? Her best idea is to walk away? I scoff, I dealt with girls like her, and plus I really wanted to know. Plus, if she really made it, the Hockey team could really use her help. I noticed she dropped one of her notes near a bench.

"Hey! Wait up, you dropped your notes!"

That surely got her attention. Her head snapped a 180 and she glanced up with those huge ice blue eyes of hers. She took it from my hands, and suddenly, the page was coated with a thick layer of frost.

"Eurghesu…" was all I managed to get out of my mouth. _Damn it Jack, when you meet a girl with ice powers, that is definitely not how to get onto her good side._ I thought.

She glanced down and began brushing off her notes, and I quickly grabbed her hand, causing her to look up.

"How do you do that?"

"Please let go, I need to go home…" her voice trailed on

"Well why are you hiding it? It looks so cool, Anna –" she cut me off this time

"STOP! Don't tell Anna Anything!" she glares at me questioning.

"Fine. But at least can you tell me what is going on, and how ou can do that?"

She sighed and I immediately knew I she couldn't argue with me.

"You can't tell Anna anything, promise?" I nodded

"When I was born, my mother had a disease that prevented her from having me full time, and she could not carry me to my full term. My mum promised that she would give up her life for mine if she had to, but my dad wanted a way to save both of us. My dad, desperate to help my mum, he used his science background and made a concoction with Winter's Kiss (1), a flower that was known only to bloom in winter. He also added ice to keep the flower in stable temperature, and he added more chemicals and made it into a pill that my mum took, throughout her pregnancy. When I was born, I had traits of winter, and I could create ice and show" She said. I nodded,

"But why aren't you going to tell Anna this?" I asked

She teared up, and responded in choking sobs "when I was 6, Anna and I went outside to play. There, we met Hilary and Brittany, the bullies of my neighbourhood. They teased me and Anna so much that Anna began to cry. I was furious and all I did was move my hand, and suddenly, Hilary and Brittany were coated in a thick layer of frost and ice, and they both got huge frostbites. Anna was so close to being hit as well, and I could never let that happen to Anna. So I lived in my room for 12 years, I just started talking to her when we applied here. She doesn't know. She doesn't that her sister is a monster."

I didn't respond. I just hugged her broken form, and held her as she sat there, sobbing. That night, we laid down on the forest floor, I whispered encouragements in her ear, and she just laid there her chest heaving, letting go of all the emotions that were cooped up inside her. At around 2 am, she fell asleep, and I picked her up, took all our bags and brought it back to the dorm.

Aww… you guys like it? Please someone review or comment, I kind of feel like I'm talking to a wall here… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I had a lot of fun writing it: D see you soon!


	5. Enemies

Chapter 5: Enemies everywhere

**Jack's POV**

She didn't say much after the incident. She just shut herself out again. It was frustrating because she was so powerful and beaut – I mean, nice looking that it was sort of sad. I almost never saw her and she just slept and ate at the dorms, having quick snippets of conversation with Anna. She went to the classes and disappeared as soon as she came, and her willow rink also has melted. I'm not sure what's wrong.

She did thank me, she left a card, slid underneath my door that said thank you, and even included a snowflake came out of the envelope that nipped my nose. I left it on my dresser, and that was that.

**Merida's POV**

Ugh, I am momentarily distracted to Flynn and Rapunzel's lovey attitude in class. But I am more interested in the trip that North planned for us tomorrow. It is going to be a flight to retrieve some off the samples of the goo. When North dismissed us, I ran to the dorms to start packing, since the private jet that the Weselton Group provided us. I pulled out my bow and arrow, ready to take on anything

**Flynn's POV**

I grabbed Punzie's hand and dragged her out to the plane and waited for takeoff. The best part of the flight was when I saw her almost glowing when we took off and watch the university shrink into a blot of colour. Elsa and Anna were talking in hushed voices across from us, but they were giggling (which was rare for Elsa) and Kristoff and Merida were having an arm wrestling match with Jack whooping happily. I sit through this nice feeling of warmth and happiness, as I felt the plane land below me.

**/Governor's Home/**

I noticed the plane landing and quickly called Glitch (I think that's his name right? I forgot).

"They've landed; make sure nothing about you is seen"

"Oh but they simply must get a peek at the delicious brew I'm making, It is one qquite familiar to one of the students"

"Oh? Which one has a history of chemistry? And how is it familiar to her?"

"A girl, whose father was a chemist, seems she was an _experiment_ herself" even from a phone call, I could hear the malice drip from his voice.

"Well now is not the time, remain hidden, that's an order"

**Elsa's POV**

We just finished loading up the beakers with the goo, when a shattering of glass made me jump. Jack dropped an entire tray of test tubes on the floor. He quickly grabbed me back as Kristoff and Flynn came with Biohazard equipment to rid the substance that was sizzling on the floor.

"That was for a set Jack; we needed specifically that much for the experiment to work" cried a grumpy North.

"No problem, I can just go back and grab some… right?"

North grumbled and told him to take a partner. My heart just lifted until I saw Prof. Bunny grab merida and told her to go with Jack. The plane has not taken off so I guess me going with him to walk for two hours was a waste of my time, but I felt a strange feeling nonetheless, almost loneliness. '_You've been with yourself for 12 years, and you will for a lot longer, don't pity yourself just yet' _I went back to stacking test tubes

**Merida's POV**

I walked awkwardly with jack, who seemed not to mind too much. _Damn you_, I thought to myself, _you just had to be standing in front of Bunny, didn't you_?

I heaved my arrows on my back, and Jack and I walked along in awkward silence until he spoke

"Talked to Elsa lately?"

I blinked, like why would he care for Elsa? The girl is never with us for anything. This plane trip is the longest I've seen her in one place "No, but I never really do"

"You should probably talk to her, she may be lonely"

I snorted, since when did Frost give a bloody damn for anything? We approached the old abandoned nuclear plant where we had collected our samples and walked in

**Pitch's POV **(I dropped enough hints didn't I?)

I was back brewing the concoction when I heard voices coming from the grasslands outside the old factory. I peeked out and grinned, the white haired teen and this red haired mop seemed to be coming here, to my factory. I grinned. I have been testing a solution that gave winter powers (from William A. Arendale, whose daughter was studying with these two as well, how perfect!)

I heard them walk in. I couldn't wait any longer. I stepped out of the shadows for once.

**Jack's POV**

I was looking around when I heard a crackling laughter. Laughter? I grabbed a stick from beside me and waved it around. It was a funky stick, and I probably looked silly, especially compared to Merida, with her bow notched behind me.

"Ha, well, well, well, who do we have here; I think my new test rats have finally arrived. I have a brand new potion that I would love to try one you." The owner of the voice stepped out. He was a tall man with sharp eyes a chin, with black robes trailing behind him, making it look like sand, swirling in his every move.

"My, you will be perfect for this, and it may even turn out better than the original, but you guys have her, so you'll have to critique for yourself"

What was this guy talking about? I blinked in confusion.

"Ha, so you don't know! The Ice Queen did have a talent for keeping to herself"

Ice Queen? Elsa?

"Yes, she was the original test subject and she came out beautifully, in more ways than one" he continued

This somehow pissed me off, and I ran towards him, stick in hand, waving it around me, hoping to hit him in the face "you Idiot, you forgotten bit of trash!"

I had no idea where the words came from, my usual way of talking seemed to be tossed out the window, but it seemed to hit him hard.

"Elsa, unlike you, had a talent to keep to herself, I realize now you are an outspoken, foolish boy. I should show you an example of how it's like being different, being unseen, forgotten, and ASHAMED"

He held a syringe with an icy blue liquid, and he plunged it into my skin. I looked back and saw Merida, frozen in fear. She saw me and snapped out of it, but the last thing saw was her shooting an arrow at him, as my vision became clouded with white, and my face became coated in a thick layer of Frost.

**That's it for now, leave a review/comment please!**


	6. going, going, GONE

Chapter 6:

**Thanks to those who left me a review, you are the best! Please leave a review for this chapter, and the story will continue :D**

**Merida's POV**

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_, I muttered under my breath. I kicked the unconscious man, with an arrow sticking out of his arm. I dragged Jack out and piggybacked him. I dropped my quaver with the extra arrows and with Jack on my shoulder, I ran, cursing and carrying my bow in front of me (now that was too precious to just throw away), and ran with him to get help.

I was so dumb; to be just rooted on the spot like that, to just stare as one of lads was almost killed. I wanted that arrow to stab me too. I tried not to feel too guilty, or that'll tire me out even more, and I still had a 2 hour walk in front of me to run.

I thought back to that man and Jack's conversation. Even though I was frozen, my brain still was running. The man said that Elsa was the original, and she was injected with something as well. I just hoped that she would help some way or another, and could undo whatever I gotten Jack into. I stopped thinking and just focused on getting Jack to North.

**Anna's POV**

I was in the icebox of the plane; we were all waiting for Jack to come back with the extra samples so we could all get going. I hummed a song to myself, and lifted the lid to the huge fridge. It would be nice to have someone to help you, and to have someone who would be there to listen whenever. I sighed blissfully as I daydreamed about _the one_. He would be tall, and sweet and understanding. I sighed again until I heard something rustling. I peeked outside the window and saw Merida, with her shirt ripped and her hiking boots scratched and stained. I knew something was wrong. Then my eyes drifted up and saw she was piggybacking someone. Then my heart dropped as I realized that the someone was Jack, and he was unconscious. I did the only thing I knew how to do when something big and dangerous happened;

"ELSAAAAA!" I screamed

**Elsa's POV**

I sat in the loungers in the plane, reading a book about the reactions between solutions, hoping to solve a mystery about my past when I heard Anna scream my name on the top of her lungs.

Big sister mode was immediately put into action as I sprang up and was by Anna's side in a matter of seconds. I immediately realized what was wrong.

"Jack?" I asked uncertainly, thinking he might have fell asleep, until I noticed that he had a thick layer of frost running up his arm. I gasped in horror and leapt back, crashing into Prof. North.

"Elsa?" North and Anna asked simultaneously. There is no way that this is possible. How could I possibly have frozen him if he was miles away from me? But the evidence was there, Frost, my frost, was curled all over his arms, the same blue swirls that made my willow rink was also decorated Jack's arms. "Keep me away from him, and everyone." I cried out choking a sob. I did the only thing I knew how to possibly do. I ran.

**Sometime Later – Elsa's Dorm (still in Elsa's POV)**

I sit, trying to get my emotions in check as snow swirled all over the dorm. How was it possible that my powers now work over a distance? Were they that powerful? I quickly shut out that thought and pulled on another pair of gloves over the three pairs I have already layered on. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Elsa?"

My eyes narrowed. Who was that, it was definitely not Anna, Rapunzel or Merida, since I have shushed them away, and it was a girl's voice. I peek an eye out. It was Prof. Tooth.

"Oh! Hi… how are you Prof?"

"Oh please, no formalities please, call me Tooth"

"Uh Okay" I quickly stepped outside and closed my door to hide the desolation it was in.

"So Elsa, you seem very timid about the Jack situation, are you to uh... romantically involved?"

"Oh. NO! No, no we aren't" besides, he definitely wasn't going to date the monster that almost killed him.

"Well, then why are you so scared about it? You can tell me, I can help you, I was born into a world of secrets to, and I do know about these things, you know" she seems sad at first, but then gives me a wink

"What do you mean?"

"Well I worked at the government's Filing agency for a while, practically filing away people's lives and their history. I would know when they were going to have a baby to whom, I knew if their marriage was crumbling or not, I knew who was buying the groceries that week. I was the eye in the sky. But I know very little about you. You never even went out of your house, why was that?"

I sighed. She probably knew more about me than she was letting on. If you were a government worker, you had keys to the entire world. I felt trapped, just like when Jack was asking me those questions. Jack. Back then I just bolted, but I know I am not going to get out of this one that easily. "Come in", I said

Opened the door, and she glanced in amazement as she saw the chaos my room as in. It was blanketed in a foot of snow, with icicles coming from the ceiling. I sat her down on the chair and I sat on the bed, telling her of my curse.

**Tooth's POV**

The girl was quite secretive… I didn't know why, but I quickly sat on the snowchair (is that what it's called?) and listened to her story

"My parents used to tell me, when I was younger, my mum's body was not strong enough to deliver her and my father's ultimate dream, a baby. They tried to achieve the goal of having a family, but it was almost impossible. When I came along, they were ready and my mum even vowed to give up her life for me. She was strong, but when I was going to be born 3 months early, the doctors said that she and I both had a 10% chance of survival since she was weaker than normal, and I was to be born prematurely. My dad freaked, and used his science background to try and rescue both our lives. He went all the way to a town named Arendale to get a mythical flower that everyone kept talking about, that was born from a drop of moon _(seem familiar, Rapunzel fans?)_ and had powers of healing so great that it was deemed non-existent. He somehow managed to find it, but he only took a petal from the plant since it was invaluable. The petal healed me and my mother, but the flower had a side effect. It was born from the snow and the moon's magic, so the magic traveled to me as well, making me like this" she waved her hand across the room,

"That still does not explain why you're afraid of Jack"

"The power grows in me, like how the flower grows. I'm scared – I'm scared that I may have been the one that killed Jack"

I was astonished "first of all, Jacks not dead, and second, there's no way any sort of winter magic would be able to cross 3 miles of hot parched ground in 40 degrees temperature"

She glanced at me sadly. "I don't want to hurt anyone", tears dripping off her face

I glanced at her nicely, "Hon, there is no way you can hurt anyone, and do not worry, we'll solve this"

My words seemed to have an effect on her, she face darkened with hopelessness, "I might've already have hurt someone, I might have broken them."

"We'll handle it, don't worry"

A new look of hardness and frigidness washed over her, and she stood up and I saw tear tracks on her cheeks

"Oh Tooth, don't worry, I already handled it" She said, a look of determination on her face as she walked towards the closet.

"How?" I asked

She opened the closet door to reveal a light blue suitcase

"Tooth, I quit, I'm Leaving"

**Dun, Dun Dunnnn….. **

**So I realized that I have been completely leaving out Kristoff, Anna, Flynn and Rapunzel, and writing for 7 characters takes forever, and the story is moving really slowly, so I needed to take out a character. **

**Elsa will come back soon, and then the relationships will fast track I bit. On the other note, I'm going to write a lot more for the other characters in this story… I hope to see you soon, and please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks everyone!**


	7. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 7: A secret

_Please leave a review to tell me what you think! The next chapter is expected by noon tomorrow!_

**Anna's POV**

I let my head rest on Kristoff's shoulder and sniff. It's been the worst week of my life. Merida was beating herself up about what she did, Jack was still unconscious and in the games room of the dormitories (Prof. North didn't let him into the hospital, it would be too risky for the outside would to learn of us) but he was slowly healing. The worst part of it was Elsa. She left, just left she didn't even say goodbye to me.

Kristoff has been my rock and the one comforting me. He seems to know how I feel and he tries to help me. I honestly love it. He takes time for me, and he is one of the people I can actually connect with, besides from Elsa and my parents.

I spent most of my time with Kristoff, sitting in my dorm and sobbing over romantic comedies, chick flicks and bad horror movies, which Kristoff insisted we needed to watch to help restore some of his manliness after watching High School Musical and Titanic in continuous loops. I still sniffle a tear as I lean into Kristoff's chest, and supress a giggle as I imagine Elsa's face if she ever saw us like this.

"Ahem hem" interrupted my thoughts as Rapunzel (she is my best friend, after Elsa of course)

"Prof. North wants to see you Anna, it has to do with the current situation, but if you want to reschedule," giggling at Kristoff and I, "we can make changes"

I gasped and leapt up, almost hitting Kristoff in the process. I pecked him on the cheek and grabbed a sweater (after Jack left, the house is radiating coldness, ha is that even a thing, radiating coldness?!)and skipped anxiously out the door.

**Kristoff's POV**

I sighed and got up from the couch that Anna and I had been sitting in. I had no idea how to react, I did like Anna, a lot, but Anna only sees me as a friend. The door to Anna's dorm creaked again and in walked in Flynn.

"She kissed you, you're getting somewhere" he said trying to get my disappointed eyes off the ground. I sighed, if only I had learned how to deal with people early on in life instead of scrambling now, if only my family wasn't a bunch or rocks, if only I took control over my own life. Anna would never like me, she has it all. She's rich, fun, friendly and beautiful. She could get a boyfriend no problem. Me, I'll be stuck with Sven, and for the first time in forever, it doesn't seem as appealing as two months ago, when I first came here. I dragged my feet to go to my room

**Anna's POV**

"Anna, Thank goodness you're here, eat cookies, drink milk" said a very nervous North.

"North, are okay? You don't look like yourself"

"Anna darling, we need to speak to you in private, something new surfaced, and we want you to be the first to know since it concerns your sister and possibly you" Said tooth.

I waited for them to start talking, and Tooth spoke again.

"I had a conversation with Elsa before she left –"

"What?! You had a conversation with her? And you didn't convince her to stay?" I was more hurt than angry, since Elsa told me to leave but let Tooth in? _Well she is a professor, maybe that's why_, I thought.

"Anna Listen" spoke North,

"Elsa said that she was born with the help of a chemical that was taken when she was a baby. And now we think Jack may share the same potion with your sister"

"What? How do you know? She is perfectly normal, a little antisocial, but still _very_ normal…" I babbled and muttered, earning me concerned stares from the Profs.

"Anna, this might come as a shock to you, but you need to see something" Tooth nudged me forward. I followed her and noticed we were going to the girl's dorms, up to Elsa's room. She opened the door, and I gasped.

It was a freaking wonderland in there, but it was kind of an abandoned wonderland. It was like someone set off a winter bomb and then pressed pause. Each snowflake was suspended in midair, and the icicles that gave off droplets of water just hung there. I gasped as I touched a snowflake and it quickly melted on my fingertip. North's voice seemed to shake me out of stupor.

"Anna, Elsa has a gift, I mysterious gift, brought on your father himself and it seems that Elsa is the product of a lifesaving mission with ergh… side effects"

I gaped at the nervous tone, perhaps they were scared that I was scared but I was not; I was happy, beyond happy, I was ecstatic. Of course she didn't hate me, or hate anyone, bet she only staved hidden because she felt lonely, and felt she didn't fit in. I could fix that, no problem, just wait till she gets back, we could make snow angels, or gasp! We could build a snowman, and he would be named Olaf. I could not wait.

"We need to get Elsa back!"

"Anna wait, we still need to tell you something." Said Prof. North. He continued;

"Elsa might be in danger. The reason we think Elsa ran is because somehow, her magic got into Jack's veins. We know that's not the case however" he quickly added after seeing my accusing stare. He sighed "Merida managed to say something about the attacker, and I know him. He is my best friend, my companion, and also my rival. You see, he turned his back on me when I won the Nobel Prize instead of him. Since Elsa was nowhere near Jack, and Merida was too stunned to anything, we think Pitch, that's his name by the way, made a replica of the potion and it somehow got into Jack's system. Merida also talked about Pitch saying Elsa was the original, which leaves us to fear for her. Elsa might have ran away because she thought it was her who caused this situation. Thus, we need to get her back. Now"

I stared, North analyzed my sister perfectly. _It all makes sense_, she didn't leave because she hated me, she left because she thought she was alone and she thought she could hurt someone. It was totally an Elsa thing to think and do, and for the first time, hope rose to my stomach. "Let's go!" I screamed.

**Ohh… Pitch is now officially introduced into the story! And ANNA now knows all about Elsa, but jack is the last key to the puzzle, since Elsa told Jack another key part of herself to him. Yay… The story is finally going somewhere. Poor Kristoff is not considered romantic interest (friend zoned) for Anna; let's see that change sooner or later right?**

**Also, Elsa and Jack are not going to make an appearance until the next next chapter, Flynn and Rapunzel need to make an appearance, and then we'll get to the plotline. Also, expect an appearance from the ever loved Hans as well :D well until next time everyone! Happy Reading!**

**PS. Please leave a review, those make my day, and feel free to reveal your thoughts about this chapter 3 love you **

**PomPom**


	8. More Secrets

Chapter 8: More Secrets

_Please Please Please Please Please PLEASE leave a review! Happy reading!_

**Rapunzel's POV**

The past week has been hell for all of us. Anna is grieving her lost sister, who mysteriously disappeared. Jack, Flynn's great friend, is in a coma state for a week and his skin is below freezing temperatures. Merida is scared from guilt and is like the new Elsa, she barely looks into anyone's eyes and vowed not to until Jack wakes up. She's been beating herself up and I cannot bear to look at her.

Flynn, that boy, tries to lift my spirits with a smoulder. I can't help it, I always laugh. He knows how to get that from me.

This entire week, I try to keep occupied and busy classes has been postpones until further notice, since four people out of seven is not even close to being in a 'stable condition'. Every morning, I wake up at 7 o'clock and clean the entire dorm, I wax floors, dust, do everyone's laundry; wash all the dishes, until 7:15. Then I study notes and read books, and during breaks, I paint, which has always been a hobby of mine. I squeeze in various activities, like dressmaking, arts and crafts, I bake, and practice darts.

Finally, the most important part of my day is the afternoon, where I take a shower and brush out my long, blond hair. My hair has never been cut and it has magical properties, but you'll laugh if I show it to you. I now braid it into a massive braid and never take it out, because in my childhood, people abused the hair for its magical properties, something I never want to happen again, so I am currently on a hair power hiatus.

"Want to go to the bay? Today is the University's finding day and I know they're going to release lanterns into the sky, and that'll be more interesting than this" Flynn asked, smouldering at me and avoiding the look of desolation our dormitories had turned to.

"I'd love to!" I replied, so we went on our adventure to go the University Marina and to rent a boat in time to see the release of the lanterns. We crossed the University hydroelectric dam, went through the Snuggly Duckling restaurant, and all the way to the Marina. We rented a small canoe and Flynn and I each took a paddle and we sailed through the lake that bordered the campus

"Hey Punzie, you look nice today" says Flynn, awkwardly trying to break the ice.

I giggled "well you don't look bad yourself"

"Hey all a man's got is their looks and reputation" winks Flynn.

We sit, floating around until suddenly the water current rises, and without warning, the canoe topples, and Flynn and I crash into the water. I can't swim

"HELP!" I shriek, suddenly a pair of muscular arms scoop me up, and I realized Flynn, who is treading water along with carrying me, practically saved my life

"We're going to die, right here, and right now" I moped, almost sobbing

Flynn flashed me an award-winning smile, "Well Blondie, tell me something, since we're both going down a watery grave" he grinned while swimming back to shore with me in his arms, saying the last part as dramatically as he can possibly manage.

"A secret…. Well you go first, Asker gets asked first right?"

"Well, my real name is Eugene Fitzherbert" he paused before continuing, and for the first time, he blushed "I changed my name to Flynn Rider"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well he was in one of my books and he was, well amazing…. I can't believe I'm telling anyone this, but I was obsessed with him as a character, and then when my life went to shit, I adopted his life."

I laughed as he suddenly let me go, and I realized that my toes could touch the foamy sand in the bottom.

"Well, I have one to, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. ANYONE"

Flynn's POV

"ANYONE"

Why would she have such a big secret? Was she abused when she was younger, does she not like pickles, does she wish the worst to someone in the dorm's or the worst, did she like someone?

_If Blondie liked some_… that thought punctured me like a bullet, and I had to hide my nervousness when Blondie burst,

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" _WHAT?_

"A long time ago, my mum was pregnant, and she got sick. She caught Typhus, or Pneumonia or the cold, or something. No one's sure what she caught, but my kingdom knew that we were going to lose her and myself. The bravest explorers came from all over the kingdom to see what could save her, and they found a flower, planted by a drop of sun. She took the flower and ate it throughout her pregnancy, and when I was born, I was born like this;"

She started to sing, and I gasped in amazement as it glowed, I touched it, and immediately my sore muscles relaxed and I felt ten times stronger.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She bit her lip; I knew something bad was about to happen. She spoke again "When I was born, there were a group of people who did not like that the magical flower was used to heal me, so they attempted to steal me for themselves. One of them did succeed, her name was Myra Gothels. She raised me as her own and she used my hair to keep her young and sold my powers to anyone who could pay a dime. I ran away and promised never to look back, and I never did."

I was silent. My name changing story was garbage compared to that confession/secret. We walked back silently, until we were next to the dorms, and she pulled me in for a hug;

"Thanks Flynn, you saved my life today"

"No Problem" and she lifted her head to mine, and our lips touched. There should have been fireworks behind us and an entire parade. The rest of the day was just me reminiscing about that moment when Rapunzel kissed me.

**Rapunzel's POV**

It seemed like a fair reward, right? I mean he did save my life. I walked into the dorms, my secret was out to one person, and it felt great that someone else knew, I felt free. I walked around and saw a closed door with someone loudly talking. _Bunny_.

"Hold y'all buckaroos, we need to find where Ms. Arendale is, we can't go knocking on all the doors in the entire continent." Bunny growled."

Ms. Arendale?! Anna?! Then my common sense flashed back to me as I realized that they were going to find Elsa. Thank god, I needed Anna to calm down and the wold needs to go back to normal. Even if that meant Elsa, then Elsa must come. I never really talked to her for a long period of time, and it made me a bit bitter that Flynn would sometimes talk about how hot she was. Though according to Anna, she was great once you go to know her, so I do wish she'd come back and restore normality back to us.

**And that's the end! **

**Rapunzel is a bit more, eugh… stable in my fan fiction, and she has a history, just like Elsa. I love her and Flynn together, even if they're just from someone's imagination, they are adorable together. There is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, and you can guess that Rapunzel is also going to be important in this story. **

**On another note, Elsa and Jack is coming back soon, and I'm going to squish Hans into these chapters, one way or another. PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT, I will see you guys soon! **

**Love, Pompom**


	9. Awake

Chapter 9

_Please Leave a review and tell me how you all are enjoying it :D thanks to those who left a review for the last chapters, you all are amazing, Happy reading!_

**Elsa's POV**

I run a hand through my sweaty head and tug on my suitcase again as I enter the university. It was a major scene of Deja – vu, since Disney University and Walter University were sister universities. The front was almost the same and the fountains that Anna and I have met the other 5 people were here as well, except for when Disney universities was made from white marble, these were grayer and darker. Matter of fact, the entire campus was a bit gloomier than when I last remembered.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_, I was screaming that in my head. I ran away from Anna and from Jack and the problems back there. I just needed to keep them safe, no matter how dire the substance emergency was, Anna and Jack will solve it, and if I accidently killed them there will be problems.

After I ran, I got on a plane and went to the other side of the country and applied for universities there. It was quite easy since coming out of Disney Uni, schools mobbed each other to get to you, so when I only sent 4 requests for placements, 20 came back to me, asking for me to be in their school. I chose this one, so I can start again.

Here, Elsa Arendale only exists in my file name, everywhere else I am to be known as Esmay Willow. I liked that name; Daddy came up with it for me, since I had to call him. He was disappointed, but since he knew about mu secret, he understood the dire circumstances. "Elsa, be very, very careful, people from my life may want to get their hands on you" that was the last thing he said during our short phone conversation. I'm still not sure what he meant

I walk into the dormitories, and it is not nearly as fancy as my old one, this one is a lot bigger, but the furnishings are not quite as nice. I am on floor 4, on apartment 48. It consists of a small kitchenette, a bedroom, a sitting room and a bathroom. I organize my stuff and I hear a knock on the door.

I opened it, and there was a red – haired guy standing outside

"Hey Elsa, welcome to Walter! I'm Hans your RA"

"Ummm hello Hans"

He steps inside and gives me a few papers to sign, and he makes small talk while I sign it

"So, transferred here, from where?"

"Disney University" I reply curtly.

"Oh? Why did you leave?"

"Personal business"

"Eh, you can tell me, I know we'll be great friends you know"

The rest of the day I spent with Hans, he showed me around the campus and even took me out for Ice cream. He introduced a few of his friends, Meg, short for Megara, Tink, short for Tinkerbelle, and Charlotte, a poufy girl from New Orleans. I politely said hi, and looked down. When I left, I heard Meg say "What's her problem, the antisocial ice queen" Oh if only she knew what my problem actually was.

**Jack's POV**

My eyes slowly ebbed open, and I saw light trickle down into my eyeballs. I realise I am lying in a cot in the games room of the dormitories. I sit up and see ice and frost covering the walls around me

"Elsa" I whispered, but I knew it was wrong. The ice was not hers, nor was the frost. You couldn't see the difference from afar, but up close, I saw the details. Elsa's frost was very curly and decorative, with loops and small flowers. The frost formed around me looked pointy, like a ninja stars, with sharp edges. The ice was different as well. Elsa created smooth ice, like from a skating rink, but this ice was very natural looking, with bumps and ridges. Somehow, the ice and the frost did not look feminine, but looked very masculine, like it came from her brother, or her father.

She didn't have a brother and her parents were countries away. My mind paused, maybe it was her boyfriend. The pure thought of that made me want to shatter the ice and wipe away the frost, but then I realized my hands were glowing. Then a light came out and I realized that it was my ice and frost, and it came from me.

Then I remembered the back robed man injecting me the icy blue liquid, _it made me do this, I'm sure of it_. Then a dark thought crossed my mind. _If it came from a syringe, then why does Elsa have powers so similar to this? _Elsa. My mind was hopping so fast that ideas flashed one by one.

This was INSANE, Elsa is going to freak! (lol Jack, she already did) I got up and braced myself for the coldness of the ice but it did not come, I jumped up and ran out the door, shoeless and wearing a blue sweatshirt. I stopped outside a closed door, listening, as it seemed to me that Tooth was rambling.

"She is gone, I checked the airport records this morning, she took a flight to the other side of the country, and is in room 48 in Walter University, her phone records also show that she made a call to her father, and she is now in another persona. She also bought a chocolate muffin and a vanilla latte for breakfast this morning"

_Wait what? Whose gone?I_ thought

"She is now Esmay Willows? That is a big change you know" A voice that sounded like North. I could almost imagine the surprised look on his face

"Oh and she has a friend, his name is Hans Isles, and they have been friendly with each other. Our dear Elsa definitely moved on" Said Tooth.

"Stalker" I heard Bunny mumble, but the thoughts were shooting like fireworks. _Wait what? Elsa? Gone? When did she leave? Was it summer already? Maybe it is winter break…. And she has a new acquaintance? What?! _I was still dazed and surprised when the door almost slammed into my face.

Tooth asked almost gingerly "Jack?"

That's when I exploded and an avalanche of questions descended on the poor Profs.

**Tooth's POV**

I searched all over to find Elsa, and her digital footprint has left some marks. She took a flight at 6:10 about a week ago, and went to Walter University. I also chuckled when I pulled her mail records and noticed she sent out 4 applications to schools and received 20 acceptances. I was a great stalker, as Bunny liked to tell me. We had a meeting as we all pitched information about Elsa, and as soon as the meeting ended, and when we opened the door, we say a flustered Jack, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Jack?" I said nervously, scared I hit him with the door

"TOOTH" he cried out "Where's Elsa? You said she left?"

I glanced over at North, and he got my cue. North came and took Jack's arm "maybe we should talk someplace else" North said to an obviously upset Jack. I was seriously beginning to doubt that those two weren't romantically involved.

**PLEASE HELP ME OUT AND REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Okay, so now Jack's awake and Elsa's away, so next chapter, they'll be reunited and together again! I am looking forward to that part, so bear with me here, as I just needed to tie up some loose ends and give some background information. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love, PomPom**


	10. Oops, I did it again

Chapter 10: Oops, I did it again

_Review, review, review! _

_I'm going to say that this chapter contains some very mature themes. If you do not wish to read it, then there is a milestone, __**and you can stop reading there, and I will provide you a summary in the next chapter!**_

**Jack's POV**

North filled me in what happened, and I just felt anxious, and each time someone says Elsa's name, it feels like someone snapped an elastic band on my brain. Comprehending the new information was just too much. I felt I was asleep for a lifetime due to how quickly everything changed. When I was done being filled in, I needed to fill North in something.

"North -, I have these powers… and I feel like the guy injected into me"

North looked sadly at me. "We figured that out from the second day you were asleep…"

"But I noticed that it is almost the exact same as Elsa"

North sadly me again "Jack, I hope you put the pieces together, but we think that she left because she thought she herself cursed you, since when she ran she didn't know about Pitch's serum"

This new information made my head swim even more "She left because of me?"

North looks up, "No she left because she was scared of hurting anyone, and she thought she hurt you"

Only one thought stuck into my mind "We have to get her Back"

**Rapunzel's POV**

As soon as word gotten around that jack woke up, I immediately ran to Merida's door, where she was moping as usual on the bed.

"Jack's back!"

"Who? Jack?"

"Yes Jack's back"

Merida leapt up and ran downstairs, to find Jack walking. I followed and stopped. Jack was walking and his footsteps left a trail of frost, and he radiated a type of coolness that was just like from Elsa's Old bedroom.

"We have to get her back" I heard him say, probably talking about Elsa.

Merida ran down the stairs and gave Jack a crushing hug before he could say anything more.

"Gosh Jack, y'all thought you were dead" Said Merida, eyes trailing back towards the ground.

"I wasn't Mer, I hibernated for a while though" he said in a joking manner.

"I'm so sorry" Merida said softly, different from the girl that used to be outgoing fierce and like a firecracker.

"Don't worry about it" Said Jack oblivious to the situation

North interrupted. "Now our team is back, we just need Elsa Arendale to join us, and we can start making progress on revenge on what he did"

Anna immediately jumped up and volunteered, North immediately let her go. Then Jack suggested going with Anna, and when North rejected, Jack went into a frenzy.

"I need her help, I have no idea who I am anymore, she doesn't either, I could help her and she could help me!" jack cried out

"You are in critical condition; it's barely been a day since you last woke up"

I wanted to go back to Flynn and cuddle with Pascal. I hated arguments. I mumbled to Merida, and I went to retrieve a frying pan, the tension was seriously getting to me.

**Jack's POV**

I needed to go. I had to. She was the only person who I actually understood. She shared with me her fears and pains, and I shared mines with her. I knew her, and she knew me. We had a connection, and I needed to be there to take her home. I knew Anna had a place in Elsa's heart, but I felt like I deserved it and needed it more. I needed to see her again, just one more time.

**Anna's POV**

I happily jumped into the helicopter that was going to take me to Elsa. I couldn't wait to finally meet hear again. We had so much to talk about; maybe she and I could even play and build a snowman together. I couldn't wait, to tell her how Jack woke up and my new best friend Kristoff. I jumped up and down, munched on chocolate macaroons Rapunzel managed to bake in half an hour before going.

When I arrived, I was a major sense of Deja – vu. The grounds of the university looked exactly the same and the dormitories were just like the ones from Disney University. I had to shake my head to remind myself I was not at home but in Walter University, which was just like Disney but this one had Elsa.

I ran up to the RA, and I gasped. There was the hottest guy ever. He had red hair, like me but with a brownish tint. He had smoking green eyes, and his biceps were startling sexy. I stared at him, and he stared at me. "I… eurgh…. Elsa… room 48" He smiled and asked "sister of Esmay waters?"

I remembered what North said about changing her name. I nodded. He smiled and smirked "looks like the gorgeous snow queen has even more beautiful siblings" I smiled, more like tried to move my mouth. I just nodded and he led me to room 48. Before he left me by myself, he told me "Be careful, she is very, tense and she might not react in the nicest way possible" I shrugged and went in

**Elsa's POV**

I was reading a book when the door burst open, and in pranced in a girl. No. this was Esmay Water's life, but his girl was Anna Arendale.

"ANNA"

"ELSA"

I jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling. What was she doing here? Didn't she know I was dangerous? Anna jumped and gave me a bone crushing hug, and I felt my fear nip around me like flames.

"Anna. You have to go, NOW" I said

"Elsa, I know about your talent, I know, and I'm not afraid, come back we are all waiting for you, even Jack, the first the he said was 'where is Elsa?'. It's not your fault for anything, just come back!"

Anna punched me with information. Jack was alive, but he probably only asked for me because he wanted revenge towards his killer. But the only thing that really hit me hard was the fact that Anna knew. Probably Jack as well, I thought it was spite, in order to try and torture me; he would use my sister against me.

"Stupid Jack, I'm an idiot to let anyone in my life." I said to a confused Anna

"Elsa, it's okay! I saw what you could do, it's amazing" I allowed my lips to pull upwards for a millisecond until I saw sense again. I almost killed her, not so long ago. I could have killed Jack. Anger at Jack brewed within me, and fear that I always had was added into the deadly mix.

"Anna" I said venomously, "Leave me ALONE"

With that, millions of ace shards flew out, and it the floor. I made sure none hit Anna, but it was enough to send Anna scrambling back. "Elsa…" her voice trailed on stepping out the door. I had no hesitation as I let a gust of winter wind slam it shut.

**Anna's POV**

She did it again. She shut herself out. AGAIN. I thought that I was going to be enough to help her; I thought I could, but I failed again. Miserably, I went down the stairs and bumped into someone. That someone was Hans. "Anna…" he said "don't worry, she has always been like this", rolling his eyes her general direction. Usually I would have been furious, but I was too tired, I cried on his shoulders and he took my downstairs, and got me on the helicopter that was waiting for me.

"Whoa" his eyes wide "is that your preferred vehicle of transportation?"

I looked at him sadly. I patted to a seat beside me and made him get in. I told the pilot to go ahead, and I cried my entire way there, with Hans consoling me.

_So technically, it was supposed to end here, but I did promise to add when Jack comes to see elsa in this Chapter, so I guess a kind of have to follow through ;) Please be aware that the next part is VERY MATURE. __**If you don't was to read it, please skip it and I will provide a brief summary of what happens in the beginning of the next chapter IF TOU END HERE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

/ Back in Disney Dorms/

**Jack's POV**

I waited anxiously for a sound, and finally the sounds of whirling blades came to my ear. I jumped up, then sitting back down. What was wrong with me, why did I want to see Elsa so much_? She's unique_, my mind muttered, _she's deep, she has mysteries and she has troubles, unlike some shallower girls you have met_, the other part of my brain muttered. The door opening made me jump up and run down the stairs. To my surprise, there was no Elsa, just Anna with her arms around a man. Anger rose inside of me… she went and found a boyfriend instead of her sister? Everyone gathered by the door, Merida, Flynn and even Kristoff. He made a small choking sound in his throat.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked. Sadness swept onto Anna's face "she didn't want to come" she whispered.

North groaned. We needed Elsa. I looked at north, hopefully, asking if I could give it a try.

"Elsa didn't want to come, she shot shards all over, none at me" Anna said "she's changed, she seems more agitated and more well… fearful"

**Elsa's POV**

I almost did it again, I almost killed. I mournfully took my iPod and hit shuffle, and 'Oops, I did it again' came on. I groaned. Not the song I was hoping for. I looked at my hands, and icicles shot from the ceiling. The world didn't deserve a wicked person like me, Anna didn't deserve a failure like me. They needed someone more stable, _safer_ than I am. Then my mind blossomed with a thought. I could get rid of myself… I could make the world a safer and better place if I wasn't around. I went to the bathroom and found an old razor. I bit my lip and draped my hands over the ledge of the tub. I took the razor, and with a smooth action, a line of red appeared on my pale skin.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Elsa wasn't here, and the whole house seemed to be brooding. Kristoff, as soon as he saw Anna with Him, he snapped, and knocked over a vase that innocently stood on a table. Then he went into his room and threw stuff against the wall.

I needed out. I saw the perfect opportunity as I saw the helicopter pilot. I ran to him and told him to take me where he took Anna. He glanced at me. I quickly told him 'North sent me to try again". He believed my lie and we were going to Elsa, whether she liked it or not

**/Walter University/**

**Jack's POV**

Okay. Major Deja –vu. The campus was exactly the same. I jumped out of the copter and went up to a group of girls

"Hey do you know where Elsa Arendale's dorm is?"

"Wonder boy, there is no Elsa Arendale anywhere, and I would know, I'm Meg, and I call dibs on you" she winks.

I back away. Okay…. Not the answer I was hoping for

I ran to the dorms, hoping to see something, and then a single snowflake falls from a dorm window. Gotcha! I thought. It came from the fourth floor. I climbed up the stairs and was greeted by a long hallway. _Just great_, but then I noticed one door with a whitish tint. _Bingo!_ It was frost. I twisted the doorknob and went inside.

It was quiet, too quiet. Fortunately, I knew it was Elsa's room because as soon as I walked in, there were 13 pairs of gloves by one of the tables. Totally Elsa. I walked around, but there was no one here. Then I saw the bathroom lights on. I knocked. No one answered. I gently pushed the door open, and there was Elsa, draped beside the bathtub, with a gash on one of her wrists.

_Oh god_ I thought. She was still breathing, but I knew she was in critical condition. I grabbed gauze from one of the drawers and wrapped her in it.

"Please Elsa, don't leave me" I cried to her.

I washed her wounds and placed her on her bed, and got her something to drink. I curled up against her and tried not to cry.

**I'm so sorry, I just wanted something interesting to happen… So, if you didn't read the above paragraphs, I will talk about them in the next chapter. REVIEW please! I know the theme is not the greatest, but I promise you that was the worst of it. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please tell me what you think of it!**

**Love, PomPom**


	11. Jelsa

Chapter 11: Jelsa (for lack of better title ;)

**GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WEEK ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY BEING OUT AND I HAVE GOTTEN 19 REVIEWS, 15 FAVOURITES AND 27 FOLLOWERS, IN THE SPAN OF WEEK! Thanks so much!**

_**I'm so sorry about the graphics in the other chapter, but honestly, I would think that would be Elsa's reaction if she did what she did. **_

_**I hope you hope still like the overall story even though the little mishap that happened and I will tie up some loose ends here as well. **_

_Previously… (From checkpoint)_

_Anna comes back to the Dorm with Hans, and without Elsa, which discourages Jack. He goes to find Elsa herself and is met with some flirtatious girls from the other campus. He backs away to keep finding Elsa. _

_Elsa on the other hand, is scared about what she has done, and feels like she has no use in the world, and cuts herself, and passes out._

_Jack, our knight in shining armour, finds Elsa's dorm room, and walks in on an unconscious Elsa with a big cut (which is Elsa her self's doing). He dresses her wounds and currently, both of them are sleeping._

**See, no heartbreak there :D So I am going to continue, and Happy Reading! Please leave a review!**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, and saw Elsa there, and hopelessness brushes over me like a wave. She lies there, very still. I get up and make her breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with eggs. Then, I heard a yawn, and a jolt, and then a tumble and a crash.

"ELSA" I cried out loud. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I would rather die than seeing her hurt again

I ran into the bedroom to find Elsa on the floor. Her eyes catch mine and I let out a laugh. The poor girl fell out of bed, legs tangled by the covers, and her eyes were glistening as well trying not to laugh. Then, it was like something snapped in her. Her eyes became still, and she whispers;

"Jack?"

"Hey I'm right here, I can help, don't move" I say, as I pick her and her tangled limbs up, bridal style. It felt right somehow.

"I thought you hated me" she whimpers out, eyes threatening to let out tears

"Hey, I don't hate you at all –"

"I'm a monster Jack, I almost killed Anna, and I almost killed you, you were out for an entire week, because of me" Damn… who updated her news feed, because that guy needed to get fired.

"Elsa, listen, it was not you, it was Pitch. He is an old competitor of North's and he was back at the Nuclear Power Plant and he injected me with some blue fluid that gave me these powers, I assure you, you have no responsibility in my hibernating" I tell her in a joking tone

Her eyes widened. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Blue fluid? So it wasn't me?"

I wanted to know how she knew Pitch Black, but I nodded to her "I assure you, it was not your fault"

"Well, are you okay?" I sighed, sweet Elsa, who asks if I was okay even when her wrists are slashed

"Yes I'm fine, but I don't think you are" I crossing my arms and eyes flashing to the hasty bandage that I placed on her last night

Her eyes flash "I'm sorry Jack, I felt so useless, so dangerous… I don't even know how I deserve you North or Anna"

"Hey don't be too hard on yourself, but don't go to extreme measures either"

"It wasn't extreme. I did what I needed to do. No one will ever notice if I pass on, No one will care if I die, I'm not… I'm not important". Her eyes flash with tears.

"Hey" I said to her, my arms wrapping around her slender figure. "I will care, and so will Anna, and your family and everyone who ever knew you"

She glanced at me, fragile and lost, something the Ice Queen was never supposed to look like.

"I Will Care" I said almost forcefully, and I lifted her head "and so should you"

I didn't wait for her answer, I kissed her lips, and she kissed me back. It was like the final puzzle piece, we clicked together, and neither of us wanted to break apart.

**I'm Just going to end here, it seems to perfect to ruin for now **

**Please Review!**

**PS. Once again, don't be mad. I personally thought that Elsa, if she was in this situation, it would be what she would do. She would sacrifice the ultimate to protect those around her. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Love, PomPom**


	12. Continued

Chapter 12: Connections

_Hey! Sorry if I left you hanging. I was going to end it there, but then noticed that I had so many loose ends to tie up, so I needed to tie those up. This is going to be a longer fan fiction (around 25 chapters) so you'll get a lot more of my crazy ideas :D _

_Hope you enjoy, and Please leave me a REVIEW on how you like it so far._

_Happy reading!_

**Jack's POV**

"So, are you coming back?"

Elsa looked up. They had been chilling in her new dorm room. She wore a pair of sweatpants (and to my joy, they were Disney University Branded) and an icy blue tank top with a pair of fuzzy socks. She was lying lazily on the sofa but I honestly think she hasn't looked better.

She glances down. "Are you sure North isn't mad at me? And Anna isn't that disappointed?"

Oh. Right. I might've forgotten a bit of information about Anna and her date. I sit down on the sofa with her

"Well –" she began

"Please? We need you. Pitch is still there and his toxic waste might kill us all off" I plead with her. Funny all my previous feelings of her being a spoilt rich girl is gone.

"Can I tell you something, I know Pitch, and he knows me"

"Wait what?" I was stunned by this new breakthrough

"He used to be my father's best friend, but he used to leach off my father's power and status in the science world. When my father created that concoction to save my life, Pitch immediately asked for the recipe, and he tried to convince my father to go into business with him, to sell the concoction to different country leaders to use as weapons of mass destruction. The recipe is complicated, it requires different elements, but if you made it correctly, it has the power to freeze hearts."

"Whoa"

"I know" she looked at me with earnest look, "I think he tinkered with it and made it different and gave it the ability to freeze hearts and cloud them with fear in order to get the contaminated creatures to do their bidding"

"So back to my original question, are you coming back? North will need this this information"

She knitted her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose. I could not take no for an answer.

"I'm scared. I'm a monster"

I took my last chance and conjured up a snowball in my hands. Her eyes widened.

""How did you do that?

"I told you. Pitch's concoction"

It was her turn to look dazed and confused "What?"

"It proves your theory to be correct. Pitch is certainly doing something to the serum of yours" I paused again. "I already told you. You're not alone anymore"

**Elsa's POV**

It took me exactly 34 minutes to pack up my stuff and for Jack to get the helicopter driver to Walter University. I packed up, talked to management and telephoned Anna. She was excited, like I've never seen her (well heard her). Jack and I ran down the stairs and ran onto the helicopter. I rested my head oh his shoulder and looked at a bandage on my arm that was expertly hidden with my gloves.

Within two hours, we were back at home. It took me a while to get used to the place I left behind. I paused at the door, and Jack came up behind me, lugging my light – blue suitcase and opened the door for me. I stepped in and was crashed onto by a giddy Anna. Then I looked behind her and saw no other than Hans

**Anna's POV**

I waited for the doorbell. Or more like waited by the door. As soon as the door opened, I pounced and gave my sister a bone crushing hug.

"Elsa!"

She looked at me with wide eyes, and for the first time, it seemed to have a gleam to it. She jumped onto me and gave me a hug back.

"Elsa. Don't ever leave me again" I tell her sternly, but then I saw Jack walk in. then I saw the loving glance he shared with Elsa, I lost it again.

"OMG you two… what did you do?"

"Wait what?" asked my sister. Gosh she was cluelesser than me, and I was younger.

I made kissy faces at them and the people at the door immediately became ripe tomatoes. Then Elsa fastened her look on someone beside me. Hans

"Well hello there" she said, back in her reserved and icy voice.

"Hey Esmay… or should I call you Elsa?"

"Just Elsa please."

"Okay Just Elsa" Jack said behind her, tossing Hans a stare. I squealed as he put his arms almost protectively around her

All four of us shared a giggle, and for once in my life, I felt part of something, and no longer lonely.

**/ a week later /**

**Han's POV (diary style)**

Dear Diary,

Anna might be the best thing that happened to me. She took me to Disney Uni, and got me settled in. I now take Criminology 101 on campus. I absolutely love it, but now she is drifting away from me lately, and been bonding with her sister and that oaf Kristoff. Elsa or Esmay has been interfering with my life. She constantly takes Anna skating and building snowmen (although now it is about March… where did all that snow come from? I have no idea). The only way I can get Anna back is going to Epidemiology 101, the same course that I did not make it into. I just need someone to drop out. Elsa had been so close. If only I had known about Anna before I had known Elsa, I might've taken her place. Now it's too late, but I can always arrange to have another accident happen. I need to get into this course. And I Will!

**Rapunzel's POV**

I sigh as I see the newest couple Jelsa (Jack and Elsa… duh!) swoon each at each other. It's been a while after they came back together, and they have been smooth sailing from there. Also Anna and her best friend Kristoff is super close, I just wish he would get that good for nothing Hans out of the way. He is nice (I guess) but is very intrusive, and nearly cut my hair off during a Party.

(What? Even though we're smart doesn't mean any parties) It was a fraternity party that Merida was invited to by some frats in her gym course. She knows the cutest guys around. (But don't tell Flynn that)

Hans was drunk as a bat in the first hour we were there, and somehow, he decided to play with scissors. He was drunk when I approached "It's almost time to leave now" I said in a chilly voice, almost imitating Elsa. "Blondie, come sit with me" he smirked and gestured to his lap. I rolled my eyes. It was common knowledge that Flynn Rider and I were together.

"So you're the new Ice Bitch now aren't you? We can cut that out for you" he smirked and attacked my face with scissors. I turned to the side but a handful of my hair was chopped off. A strand of my magical hair with the painful history lay on the ground. As soon as it was cut, the strand turned dark brown. I gasped and hit him with my frying pan (don't ask. It's common for girls to act on defence when she is alone with a drunken guy at a party) I ran and jumped into Elsa's BMW and we drove back to the dorms.

That guy was no good. Anna and Elsa gasped at what happened and Anna gave him the silent treatment for a while and stopped talking to him that much. Elsa disapproves of Hans now and I couldn't be happier.

**Pitch's POV**

"The elixir is almost complete, and it will be even more potent than the one that is leaking out of the tubes now. This one has the power to multiply fast, the entire world will be at its mercy in a week's time" I tell the governor on the phone.

"Uhh… even more powerful? We don't need it to take over the world, we just need a sample of it sent over to Disney University, and when it kills off Professor North, your part of the deal is finished and I will make you a rich man"

"Okay big man" I rolled my snakelike eyes. The Governor of the Weseltown Group was a small man indeed. I chuckled to myself at this joke and hung up.

My potion needed some last elements and then it would be finally complete and it would be enough to make me a millionaire. I just needed some last things. 1) A petal from the winter flower. That was done, Dr. Arendale, when he was accomplices with me told me everything about the winter flower. 2) Donation from the spirit of the winter flower. This was trickier; it took me days to figure out what it was talking about. It was something that has touched Elsa, who was the winter spirit due to the flower that her father fed her. I found a bloodied bandage in the trash of their dormitories, so that was enough. 3) Petal from the summer flower. That was simple. I just called the right accomplices, my dearest Myra Gothels, and she supplied me with the flower. 4) Donation of the Spirit of the Summer Flower. This was unfinished. I knew that Myra Gothels had a 'daughter' that she took care of, and she was at Disney University as well, and her name was Rapunzel but I didn't get anything off her yet. 5) An donation from the Winter Spare. This one was from the boy that I made into a winter spirit, thus the Winter Spare. A hair of him was left behind in the struggle, so I used that. 6) a willing donation from someone whose passion is shared. Someone who shares my passion… I still do not have that one either. I just need two more, and then the millionaire home is all mine.

**This is not my favourite chapter (feels too rushed and choppy), but I hope YOU enjoyed the chapter. Lots of foreshadowing here! I bet you can already guess what will happen tomorrow! **

**I am thinking of ending this at around Chapter 25 and then creating a sequel with a completely different plotline, like them grown up. Please Review what you guys think :D thanks so much!**

**Love, PomPom**


	13. Revelations

**Chapter 13: Revalations**

_Hope you all enjoy, it's in Han's and Pitch's POV, so you all can know a bit more about the plan, and how everything will fit together. The writing style is a bit choppier, because I'm writing at like 5 am in the morning, and it needed to seem like thoughts. Please leave a Review! Thanks to all who already did, you are amazing! Happy reading!_

**Hans's POV**

I had a revelation last night. I just received a 57% from my criminology paper, and I received an e – mail reading that my brother (brother #3 that is) who was going to the Olympics. I felt so low. Then I realized, I didn't need to go to the best school at all. I just needed to be memorable on this planet. I remembered reading a file I from Anna's dorm, a paper on someone named Pitch Black. He was the runner – up for the Nobel Prize, but his two best friends, Mr. Arendale and Mr. North, both had multiple Nobel prizes. He was just like me.

I needed to meet him. I know (from inquiry from that idiot Rapunzel) that he was somewhere near the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. I am going to quit school and find him. He and I will join teams, and maybe we can finally do something great together. I don't need school; I just need to be memorable. That's what I muttered when I packed up my stuff, and left and went out the door.

I was glad I was leaving. The 'super seven' from Epidemiology 101 were a bunch of brats. I remember that Rapunzel idiot, who nearly killed me as she pushed the scissors from my hands. She nearly cut my face and scarred me. She had no right to do that. I have a lawyer and a judge as a brother. If I decided to sue her, she would have no case. I laughed, as I remembered her face as I cut off a clump of her goddamn hair. I kept it in a baggie as a reward.

"Bring me a helicopter, pronto" I said to my phone. I also have a brother who works with the national airports. It's good to have connections.

**Pitch's POV**

I needed the last ingredients to make my potion. I am almost done. Then I began to fantasize. They were first about that gorgeous girl, my old dear friend's daughter; Elsa. Then I began to lust for power. I remember that I had this amazingly strong potion in front of me that could possibly start a zombie apocalypse, an apocalypse that I can control. The power was tantalizing. Unfortunately, that meant no marble house, no parties on the red velvet. If you had power, you had to have someone to boast it off to or the power would be useless. It would be something you have but never use. I will make sure that the world is alive and well. 'Power is only powerful if you had people to fear you' I thought dryly.

The gates of the nuclear power plant suddenly gave off a loud screech. The door was opening. I went behind a wall. Then a college boy stumbled in. I grimaced; this must be one of North's spies.

"What, do you think you're doing here" I ask the boy with acid dripping out of my words

"Pitch Black. The Pitch Black." He muttered, glaring at me. Even though he probably was a spy, I felt a wave of pride. I was always forgotten, left behind out of the spotlight that my two ex – friends had. The sound of my names on his mouth was like music to my ears

"Yes dear boy. That is my name. Now if I do not know your name and why you are here, consider those words your last"

The boy quickly snapped back from his glaze

"Mr. Black. I come follow you and become your apprentice. I wish to learn from you."

My eyes snap. _What?_ Then I remembered that this boy maybe a spy from North, but a line from the concoction slipped into mind…_A willing donation from someone whose passion is shared_… he technically shares my passion, right? I just need something from him, and I can act friendly to him until I got it.

"Well, you will need a place to rest. There is a staffroom up these 3 flights of stairs. There is a bed and a kitchenette. Make yourself at home"

He gathered his stuff and went up the door. _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

**Hans's POV**

I was excited. I was on Pitch's team now. That sounds cheesy but this may be my alternative path to greatness. I ran up the stairs up to the staffroom and opened the door. It had a neo gothic theme, with pillars and many tables and chairs. There were black marble counters and steel plated appliances. I plopped my suitcase down. I could get used to this.

I put my stuff down and turned to see Pitch standing by the door. He was a freaky man, with wisps of black on his head for hair, and had eyes yellowing with something and lips so thin, they were simply a line on his face. He wore a simple pinstripe suit, all in black. He spoke to me

"Since we are going to be... Ahem… partners, I need something you can confide in me with, a token of some sorts"

I wracked my brain. I didn't need to impress him, I just needed to be in good terms with him, learn his stuff and then leave and become my own person. Without a second thought, I grabbed a baggie of Rapunzel's hair and flung it to him.

"What, on earth is this?" he sneered, "gift from an ex-girlfriend maybe? No I need something that belongs to you"

"Well it belonged to a bitch in my old university, named Rapunzel"

The words had some effect on him as he griped the bad tighter, and he turned on his heels, and left without saying another word.

**Pitch's POV**

The brilliant, idiot boy. He knows Rapunzel, Gothel's daughter… I laugh as I bring out the hair. The hair was brown, since the magic leeched out when it was cut, but a small amount of gold hair was in the bottom, it moved mike honey, as if the gold was liquid and the hair was its container. I laughed. This was truly magic from the summer flower. I looked behind me to see the boy standing over me.

"What are you doing with hair? Trying to grow back some of you own?"

"Potion making" I spit out.

"What, an old science scholar like you goes to make elixirs with hair. Ha, if I haven't known any better, you were taught in Wizarding School"

I pause. I have been to an old witchcraft school, but that was beyond me. "No" I snap back at him "This can kill off many people and is a weapon to use against those of my choice"

"Can it first be my brothers?" he mumbled

"A guy like you hating their brothers? What'd they do, date you only girlfriend?" I laugh at the thought of it. _Kids_

"More like ran away with my life. They are all too good. Too perfect, heck, I have siblings going to the next Olympics, winter and summer!"

That was something I could relate to. Haven't all my 'friends' won Nobel prizes (dozens) when I always won second best? I opened up to the boy

"Listen, you want to be great, then you will be, but I cannot help you with that. This potion and everything here is to remain secret. We are not supposed to say anything about this to anyone. This is an elimination mission, and all we so is eliminate Professor North" My mouth tasted like sad when I said his name

His eyes budged out "we can't tell anyone? Why not? It's not like that liver is important"

This guy had such a thick skull "You idiot, you can't yell out you are committing murder right before you do it" The boy gave me a smile. He took the potion that was brewing with the new ingredients and simmering. Since the boy was unpacking, I found one of his hairs on a towel and added it.

The boy walked over quietly, and took the ladle and scooped up a scoop. He took the spoonful and poured it down the drain. I smiled and heard the soil below is sizzle. I smiled. Why was I bonded to that Governor's stupid plan? I had something that could make sure there were no governor and no Government within a day. I smiled at the boy. He was proving to be a better help than I thought.

**Ohhh! What's going to happen? **

**So this is the Villain's POV, so hop you enjoy that, and it offers more insight on their plan. I will be having another one of the Villain's POV soon, but I the students are being a bit dejected right now, XD. **

**I hope you al enjoyed, and liked how everything finally began to come into place. This was particularly difficult since everything has to weave together, and all the ideas all have to make sense all in one chapter. Please review, review, review, review!**

**I love you all, PomPom**


	14. Love Lives, and Dies

Chapter 14: Love Lives

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, Happy Reading! Please leave me a review on how you liked it!_

**Jack's POV**

It was around May, (early May that is) and it has been over 3 months that Elsa returned, and it is like the last piece of the puzzle. The house's mood has gone back to normal, no one is bickering, and Merida's herself again. Elsa is still reserved but her and Anna became a lot closer.

Today, Elsa and the girls started to worry about exams, which are happening in July. I laughed as I heard the ring of the alarm through my walls. It was 7:30 and they all got up, brushing their hair, and doing whatever girls do in bathrooms. Elsa and Rapunzel and Merida were going to the library, to revise and get ready for whatever the exams are going to throw at us.

Flynn and I have been taking it easy, and today, we were going to spend the day playing the new name that just came out, though Kristoff was going with Anna on their first date. He asked her out after Hans disappeared. Thanks god, Hans was a creepy guy, and Flynn hated him because of what he did to Rapunzel (girls and their hair you know?)

I slugged out of bed and pulled a blue hoodie over my head and walked out, to see Merida heat up waffles. I grab a few from her and look to see Flynn walking down the stairs with half his hair on one side, and a massive cowlick. Kristoff, on the other hand, has taken time and he looks like himself but fresher. Flynn and I both grabbed our wallets, and got into his car. We needed to get out before the girls suspected anything. They didn't actually believe we were going to play video games all day right? As tempting as that sounds, we had better things to do.

**Elsa's POV**

It's been three months since I came back, and it is all good. Anna and I are best friends and the rest of the house at least acknowledges my presence. I was going to go study in the Library today with Merida and Rapunzel, to get ready for upcoming exams.

It was actually Merida who suggested the study date, and Rapunzel and I could not have been any more surprised. Merida, the girl who would rather kill a snake with toothpicks than _see_ a book, wanted to _study at a library_. To be fair we were all nervous, unlike the guys who decided now would be the best time to go get the new video game.

We all got our stuff and left the house, walking to the university library. When we arrived, we found a table and took out our books and looked over notes. As I guessed, it was Merida who spoke first;

"My God, I'm so bored, anyone else want to go and punch North for making us review all this?" she asked, her feet slouched lazily on the chair

Rapunzel giggled, "it was totally your idea to come here, and you're bored, my gosh I was looking at the same picture of a radioactive beetle for the past 15 minutes!"

We all burst out laughing. "How about if we play Truth or dare?" Merida suggested

"Ohh! A game sounds like fun, I love Truth or Dare! Better go easy on me though" Rapunzel cries out

I looked up from my notes "Sure, that sounds lively, but we have to be quiet, or we'll get kicked out" I manage a giggle. No one could ever forget how Merida got kicked out the library before. The poor librarian was wearing 3 arrows on her bun and her books all were pinned to the wall by Merida, who still could not believe that people willingly came to the library.

Merida managed a glare before laughing herself. "Ok, I have one for Rapunzel. Rapunzel, do you think Flynn is marriage material?"

Rapunzel burst out laughing before she stopped herself. "We already bought my wedding dress" she said to us seriously. Merida's hair seemed to pouf an extra five inches, and I dropped my books with a thud. WHAT?

Rapunzel whipped out her phone and snapped a picture before we had time to react "Ha! You guys are so gullible; this picture is so going up somewhere. Seriously, if he proposed to me right now, I would say yes. He knows everything about me and is perfect for me" Merida and I recovered quickly, and we nodded, right before Merida snatched Rapunzel's phone out of her hands, and tried to delete the picture but being stopped by Rapunzel's passcode.

"Okay, I have one for Merida" I said. "Are you planning to _ever_ go on a date?" This resulted in Rapunzel's eyes shining brighter and Merida groaning on her chair. "My gosh you peeps sound like my parents, always 'who are you going to marry' and 'see any guys you fancy?' Hell my mother has an entire wedding planned for me already"

"You didn't answer the question" I said to her, and she groaned again

"Well you see, my parents once tried to force me to an arranged marriage at one point in my life. It was a disaster. It resulted in four bears, an archery contest and a torn tapestry. It was a bad experience, so I am going to stay away from love for a while. So for right now, no dates for me, but perhaps in the near future." She winked at us, and I stared. She never talked about her history with us before.

"Tell me about it that guy was totally not your type" Rapunzel giggled as Merida shot her a death glare before chuckling to herself "I don't know what my parents were thinking when they chose him"

I felt like I was missing something so I vowed to check up after.

"Okay, now its Elsa's turn" giggled Rapunzel

"Okay. What did Jack do to make you come back?"

"Well he told me that the incident wasn't my fault, and he said that everything is fine except that now he had the same powers. He also reassured me that Anna was fine –"

"Oh cut it out, we all know that already, what else, anything romantic you forgot to mention?"

"Umm… he slept together, didn't do anything" I added quickly when I saw their widened eyes "and we kissed and yeah" I said nervously.

"Oh I know something Elsa happened. Spill the beans; the helicopter pilot said he dropped you guys off somewhere, the middle of everywhere. Where did you two go?"

Oh fine, I bet it was Anna who told them.

"On the way back, Jack noticed I was 'concerned' so he decided to loosen up the mood. We were passing through a field with a spot that was surrounded by trees, so asked the pilot to land. We landed, and he asked the pilot to come back in 3 hours. He took my and tapped the trees, and a trail of frost crawled up. Then I took his hand and stomped on the ground, three inches of ice formed. I took my ice and formed arches to connect the trees like a gazebo, and he shot his magic up into the air and it started to snow"

I paused. Merida and Rapunzel was looking at me expectantly and with love – stricken looks on their faces. I laughed. I was like that too when he did it.

"See, you are nothing like a monster" he whispered to my ear.

I smiled as I pecked him on the cheek. I waved my hand and ice blades came out of our shoes. He and I started to skate, casually at first, but then I jumped and spun and landed. Jack laughed

"Show-off" he smirked at me

Jack then skated faster and did a double twist in the air. It was my turn to accuse him of showing off.

He held me against himself and we skated as one.

He stopped and stared at me "We need some music" I laughed and fished out my IPod from my pocket and a small speakerphone from my bag, which was lying in the snow. I flipped to my skating music and pressed shuffle. The song from Disney's Frozen, _Let it Go_ came on.

"Perfect" was Jack's answer. We skated together in harmony.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

We skated together before Jack stopped and twirled me around. Then, on the last note, he pulled me together and kissed me. It was passionate and full of longing. I kissed back. It was the best moment ever.

Then, when we pulled apart, we fell to the ice giggling. Jack decided to lighten the mood even more and formed a snowball with his hands.

"Don't you even think –" I said to him, standing up with my skates. _Phoosh_! The snowball was launched in the air and landed oh my hair, causing me to fall back down on the ice.

"Oh you're so going to get it" I said, skating to the nearest snowbank. I formed one, and shot it at Jack, who was also skating to the snow. The snowball hit him perfectly and he fell down, face first into the snow. He got up and threw a snowball at me.

I wasn't going to let him win, so a full snowball fight ensued, complete with small living snowmen with snowball throwing capabilities. Finally, Jack decided to end to end the game by charging at me and knocking me down to the snow. He laid there, on top of me, surrounded by snow, and kissed me. There were fireworks throughout my body, and Jack perhaps felt the same way. Then whirl of helicopter ended our game and the pilot winked at us as we lugged ourselves and the luggage inside.

When we were in the air, I noticed that the skate marks and the snowball throws on the rink resulted in a perfect snowflake engraved into the ice. _Gosh, what a surprise to whoever finds this tomorrow_.

Rapunzel and Merida were looking at me, and when I finished my story, a synchronized "aww" came out.

I grinned. Jack and I had a great relationship. He was my other piece and the complete opposite of me, and I loved it. We decided that we had enough studying for one day (actually we didn't study much) and gathered our books. We checked out a book for Rapunzel and Merida and I waited for Rapunzel.

We walked out of the Library and gasped. Merida widened her eyes.

"Whatcha guys doin – Oh my God" came Rapunzel. We just stared ahead at the sight in front of us.

**Do you guys feel warm and fuzzy? Yay, that's another chapter done! Please review on how you guys liked it/ hated it. Much appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love, PomPom**


	15. DUCKS

Chapter 15: DUCKS

_Hey! This one is a bit Kristanna, but key in the story as a whole! Happy Reading!_

**Anna's POV**

I was getting dressed at 8:00, when the other girls already left for their study date. I was getting ready for another type of date with Kristoff. I braided my hair (phew that took forever. I have wild bedhead) and got dressed and went down the stairs to see Jack and Flynn return with boxes. _Boxes?!_ I thought they were just going to buy a game that they wanted to play, and then play it, all day. What on earth were they doing with six ginormous cardboard boxes? I was going to go down and question them when Kristoff spoke from above me, on top of the staircase.

"Uhh… Anna?"

"Hey Kris! What do you think they're doing?"

"Ehh… probably nothing… Flynn and Jack right? They'll try anything"

**Kristoff's POV**

So they guys were planning something and I was in on it. Fine, you got me. Then I walked out of the bathroom and saw Anna peering by the banisters of the staircase. My heart skipped a beat. I needed to get her out of there quick, so the surprise would not be ruined. Girls', telling one girl a secret is just like knocking a row of dominoes.

"Uhh… Anna?"

She spun around, and saw me and asked me with an excited bounce. "Hey Kris! What do you think they're doing?"

"Ehh… probably nothing… Flynn and Jack right? They'll try anything". It was true. They once replaced all the Vegemite in Prof. Bunny's Residence with Peanut Butter. It wasn't much, but they go into so much trouble with Bunny, it was hilarious. The worst thing was that they threw out all the Vegemite he had, it made Bunny go into a bigger frenzy than he was originally in. It was ridiculously funny to see Bunny try and scold them with an Australian accent and teeth filled with the sticky peanut better that he despises (though I'm pretty sure he now can tolerate it)

She took my arm and I blushed, and tickled her stomach. She laughed. We walked peacefully down the stairs together and down the hall to see a sweaty Jack Frost. I covered for him.

"Hey, two rounds of that game and you're already sweaty. Flynn didn't beat you that bad right?" He scowled but when Anna was not in earshot (or eyeshot) he shot me a relieved smile. I could tell from the glittering snowflake sticker that was stuck on his hoodie that he was planning something.

"Let's get going! I want to see DUCKS!" I laughed under my breath, how on earth was this ever supposed to be considered a date?

Anna and I walked around the University campus together. I held a loaf of bread of bread under my arm and we walked. Anna suddenly squealed when she saw a duck. Walking up she broke part of the bread and placed it on her hand, and the duck began to violently attack it. I slapped the bread out of her hands before the bill managed to nip her hand. She pecked me on the cheek and pulled me to a bench underneath a tree. I saw a mamma duck with her ducklings and saw Anna sigh.

"Or family used to live near water, and when Elsa didn't want to play, I would go out to the yard and go down to the lakeside and see the ducks. They would let me cuddle them and I would slip them food. They were my companions for majority of my life, since Elsa… well she wasn't as open, growing up."

I looked at Anna lovingly "well, I practically grew up with my reindeer Sven. I was raised by… unique parents, and they never could connect with me, so on my 4th Birthday, my parents gave me a pet, and I named him Sven. He has been my companion ever since"

"Oh. Where is he right now…?" Anna asked

"Oh he's fine. He is just really old, and couldn't travel, and he would never be allowed to pass customs if I wanted to fly him here"

I heard her laugh, and it was like my nervousness deflating. She took my hand and threw more bread chunks to the ducks swimming by. I wrapped my arm around her, and she laid on my shoulder, occasionally breaking more bread to toss towards the passing ducks, that would fight for the bread pieces.

When the ducks ate all the pieces, we began to walk back home. She had her arm wrapped around me, and I walked with her. We followed the trail past the forest, around the common grounds and back to the dormitories. There, she paused and turned. Then she kissed me. It was not rough like what she used to do with Hans, I t was gentle and pure, behind me, I felt like someone set off fireworks. It was perfect.

We broke off (mostly because we needed to breath, oxygen people, is very important!) and a carried her inside, and plopped her on the couch. It was around 4'oclock, and I needed a snack, and obviously so did Anna. I remember the trolls advice if I ever saw a girl. I got up and walked towards the kitchen, pulling out fruit and an enormous chocolate bar. I melted it over the stove and shish-kabobed the fruit. When the chocolate was melted, I dipped the fruit in it, and placed 4 fruit shish – kabobs on a plate, and returned to her.

We shared the fruit in bliss, and when she got some chocolate next to her lip, I kissed it off

"No fair! That was my chocolate!" Anna becomes territorial whenever chocolate was involved.

"Hey, we're going to pick up the rest of the princesses from the library" called Jack, walking in with the car keys swinging from his hands.

"Don't do any funny business while we're gone" said Flynn in a sing-songy voice. I glared at them while Anna laughed

"I should be more worried about what you're going to do to Elsa on the way home" Anna cried, teasingly at Jack.

Jack immediately blushed and stuck his tongue at Anna, and she did it back.

The two boys left, rather in a hurry, so fast that when Jack slammed the door, a trail of frost radiated from the doorknob.

**Hope you liked the Chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL, you are all amazing peeps! I got the ducks from when Anna sings the song (and she holds ducklings) and a little bit from Pewdiepie Inspiration from a friend. **

**Hope you enjoyed it; next one will be in Han's POV. Tell me how you enjoyed it by leaving a review/commenting **

**Love, PomPom**


	16. Evil Chocolates

Chapter 16: Evil Chocolates

_Please review! My reviews and hits have flat lined, and I don't know if you guys are still interested in the story… Tell me what you think, and Happy Reading!_

**Hans's POV**

Pitch and I have 'bonded', well as much as you can bond to a 40-ish old man in depression and in denial. We are quite similar. He was constantly shadowed by his two best friends, one who become a Professor at Disney Uni, and another that created a multi-national pharmaceutical company, Arendale Associations, and retired happily with his wife and his two daughters (also known as my girlfriend and her crazed sister)

I told him about my 12 brothers and he looks at me sympathetically. Then we begin to talk business;

"Don't mention anything to anyone. The Governor still believes that we are still working for him, and if we stab him in the back right now, he will alert the authorities and we would all be in trouble"

"Well you'd think that the almighty government and its army of scientists and researched would have made an connection after the huge sinkhole that opened up around us"

"You better wish they didn't make a connection. As long as we have more ingredients to make more of the potions, the world is as good as ours." Pitch answered, and he took a swig out of a whiskey bottle I brought. It was my father's whiskey, the expensive and strong stuff. Pitch seemed to drink like water, I didn't mind, even though I hated it.

"How will we get more of the ingredients? We have the two flowers, what about the hosts, Elsa and Rapunzel?"

Pitch grinned maniacally, "we have to capture them of course, full access to the flower, and we will be all set"

I grinned. I was dying to see Elsa darling again. The witch (with ice powers, I know. I found by Pitch, no wonder Anna was scared of her and acted all nice around her) needed some discipline, and needs some lessons not to meddle. I was excited, and Pitch sensed my ecstasy.

"Well you get the ice witch and I'll take Myra Gothel's stepdaughter"

"Got it, do you want me to pick up the girls?"

Pitched grinned at me "You go, college boy, pick up the princesses for me"

**Pitch's POV**

I don't what made me change my mind. When Hans walked in the door, it was like seeing a younger me walk in the door. I needed to avenge the people who did this to us. _If you're wondering if Pitch actually cares?_ NO I do not care for that son of a rich witch, but his story relates to mine, and it awoke the fury and the jealousy that has been buried inside me for a long time.

I wanted to see them dead and see their soul crushed, lying on the floor. I needed to not kill North, like Governor Weselton wanted, but see the end to those who oppressed me. I was going to make this happen, I am going to get revenge, even if it's the last thing I will ever do.

**Han's POV**

I took Pitch's private helicopter and flew to where Disney Uni was located. I found a car rental and gave them my platinum credit card. I came out in a sleek black car, and I drove to Forth Drive, the shopping street, (like Fifth Avenue, but forth drive ;) to pick up a pair of sunglasses (Versace, my favorite sunglasses brand). I took off, and raced off to the Disney University Campus to where Elsa and Rapunzel were staying. I was racing around until I saw heads of unforgettable hair. One was bleached blonde, and another fiery red. Merida and Elsa. Now if only their blonde friend was there as well. I quickly drove towards them. They were next to a Library. Then, the blonde walked out of the building, and I smirked to myself

"Idiot girls, standing there like golden rings amidst coal dust" I didn't even need to try. I drove to the front of the building, cutting off the girls. The girls gave me a surprised and pissed off look, and Rapunzel, the stupid girl, even dropped all her books. It didn't matter, I know exactly which card to play.

"Elsa! Please hurry! Anna… Anna – she's in trouble!"

I silently smirked as I saw Elsa's look of Panic

"El, relax, she has Kristoff to protect her, she'll fine. Don't listen to this git" cried out Rapunzel. She probably still did not forgive me for the hair accident. I scowled. Anna was with that idiot excuse for a man? Gosh their standards have definitely slipped. I knew my next move. _Killing two birds with one stone._

"Elsa… its Kristoff… he tried to assault Anna – She is badly injure –" I didn't even need to finish the sentence. The girls already were growling with rage. I opened the door to the backseat, and they piled on the van. _Love, so foolish, so young and so gullible._ Elsa gripped the backseat and whispered into my ear, something that made my entire body tingle

"Please hurry, get me to my sister!"

No problem. I raced out the campus, and took the highway

"Hans, why are we going this way?"

"Oh Anna was stopped, but she's badly injured and they took her to the further hospital to treat her injuries."

I nearly doubled laughing at Elsa's whimper of panic. This witch would be fun to torment. I grabbed the chocolates that I have prepared with me, laced with a drug to knock out the girls so I can carry them to the nuclear plant. Girls love chocolate right?

I was right, Elsa, as soon as she saw the candy, she popped a few in her mouth, probably from stress, and Merida and Rapunzel took one to. I laughed as Elsa plopped unconscious and Merida and Rapunzel's eyes widened in fear, before drifting off to dreamland themselves. Rapunzel, the last one awake, hurled a chocolate wrapper outside the window. That litterbug.

It could not be any easier. I stuffed the girls in a few canvas bags, and plopped them on the floor of the helicopter. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall to see Anna's reaction and their boyfriend's faces when they noticed they have gone missing. Even better, it would be amazing to see what Elsa would do to Kristoff if she actually believed my story. I laughed as the helicopter became a speck of dust in the even sunset.

**Ohh… what's going to happen now? Jack and Flynn are going to flip (very gradually, ut they're still going to panic) in a chapter in the near future. **

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters!**

**Love, PomPom**


	17. Where Could They Be?

**Chapter 17: Where could they be?**

_Happy Reading, and don't forget to leave a review on how you liked it :D 3 more until 30 reviews! Yippee!_

Merida's POV

That evil scum. I hate him. After the chocolate, I feel asleep. He drugged all of us. I knew the smell immediately. I woke up to find my face pressed against a woken cloth, and my hands and feet bonded together. With a groan, I rolled left, to hear a groan that belonged to Rapunzel, and to my left, a sound came out that sounded like Elsa.

I heard chopper blades, and I immediately tensed. Then, when I began to feel wind, I noticed that we were going up, something that made me even more scared. I nudged left, and I head Elsa's voice

"Merida?"

"It's me! Are you okay?" that was a stupid question. Of course she was not okay, she was probably in a cloth bag as well, and if we actually breathed to much we could suffocate in here.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I feel wonky... Hans he drug –" She stopped talking. I didn't know why until the thing hit me on my head to, knocking me out again.

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes felt like lead as I forced them open again. I was someplace different from last time, since the cloth that was covering me has been taken off, and I was in a makeshift cage. The cage was quite roomy, enough for 5 people to fit, but there was a trapdoor/widow on the floor, but however I tried, it would not open.

I looked over and saw Merida, and next to Mer, was Rapunzel, dazed and confused like I was. I stood up. The cage was literally two plastic oil drum lids that were laced together with some flimsy copper wire. I touched it, and immediately fell back. There was a strong electrical current running through the wires, preventing me from touching or even coming close to them.

I looked to the top of Merida's 'cage' and saw what I thought I will see. There was a series of wires leading from our cages to a floor above us. The roar that came from the ceiling confirmed my suspicions that it was a generator. In front of Merida's cage, there was a desk and a chair. I scoffed, who would put us here and then have a seat to watch us?

Rapunzel, Mer and I locked eyes, and a look of confusion was in all of our eyes. I was about to say something until a door opened and a man in all black came strolling out. "Professor Black" I managed to say "Why are we here?"

He chuckled "well I did not teach you, so I am not a professor" he grinned maniacally. "I simply came here to get something from you guys"

"And what is that?" asked Merida

"Well I need you yourselves"

What on earth does he mean?

**Pitch's POV**

I needed more of the potion if I wanted to eliminate all those who oppressed me. I needed a lot more in order for me and Hans to live happily. I knew that those two girls, Elsa and Rapunzel were needed to create more, and Merida seemed like a bonus. I needed a lot of stuff from them, finish the elixir, finish the girls and then finish the world as we know it.

I walked into the 'collecting room', which was a warehouse that used to store radioactive elements, so there was a lot of machinery there. It took almost no effort to create some makeshift cages out of oil drums and copper wire, and I had the ingenious idea to connect the copper wires to the electric generator which was upstairs.

I sighed, Hans was in the other room, organizing their diet of water and barley to ensure that they'll survive our little experiment. I breathed in, and then out. I reminded that this was for all those who forgot about me, like Prof. North and Arendale, that rich millionaire. I slipped on a pair of gloves and walked in the room.

**Flynn's POV**

"Ok, it is when it's planned, don't screw it, I need to make an impression" I told Jack, who was driving Elsa's BMW.

Jack lazily turned the wheel, narrowly bumping into a shrub by the road.

"Don't worry, what's the worst I could do, bring a blizzard and wipe out the entire campus, pssht no biggie" Jack said to me

"Dude!"

"Nah, don't stress" he parked the car beside the library and jumped out of the car.

"Hello? El? Rapunzel Mer? Where are you" he called out

I walked around, the girls were no here. They were usually on the dot, maybe they just distracted

I walked up the steps of the building towards the tall glass doors when I suddenly fell. I tripped on a book. _**The Black Death, Epidemic Explained **_was the book. I picked it up, and saw 3 sticky notes, all in Rapunzel's handwriting. Maybe she dropped it? My gut was sinking… Jack went in the Library.

I followed Jack and he asked the Librarian "yes, three girls left around two hours ago, and yea a blonde one checked out that book you're holding. Done with it already?"

We thanked the Librarian and drove home, probably they just went home. They left two hours ago… where could they be?

We went home to find that Anna and Kristoff has cooked us dinner for seven. I get it, college students usually ate ramen noodles for lunch, breakfast and dinner, but Anna and Kristoff were literally like our in-house chefs. Anna had a lot of cooking experience since she needed to entertain herself for 12 years while Elsa was… recovering, and Kristoff… well he just muttered how his parents wanted him to impress someone, and something about how rocks really liked clam chowder.

"Hey, Elsa, come taste this for me, is it too salty, does it need more herbs? I have cilantro in the cubby over there, do you mind getting it please? I was also thinking of bell peppers for the –" Anna burst through the kitchen door

"Hey where is Elsa?" She asked

"Well we were just going to ask you the same question. Rapunzel and Mer also disappeared" Jack asked, panic dancing in his eyes

Anna paled "Oh I hope she comes back soon, I have grilled salmon on fried rice with spices. She better come back, do you know how long it took me to get the rice ready?"

I felt a sense of dread pour into my stomach. I looked out the window hoping to see the girls walking towards us. No such luck. Jack and I went upstairs, and went to our rooms. We waited until 11:00, until Anna forced us to eat, or her attempts would go to waste. Kristoff and Anna's dinner was great, but the 3 empty seats made a hole that no one could ignore.

**Jack's POV**

I looked out the window, and out again. I couldn't help but worry. Three pretty girls roaming around a busy city (fine it's a campus, but we are surrounded by city lights and the neon – lit streets) makes my quite scared for their safety. I loved Elsa, even though we were dating only for about 5 months, a lot of stuff happened _(I will reveal each of them slowly as the story goes on)_ and I had a deep personal connection with her.

I wanted some alone time, so I went into Elsa's room. Technically, boys were supposed to stay in their floor and the girls in theirs but the rule sort of got tossed out of the window when I went into a coma, and when literally all of the people started dating each other.

I creaked open the door and grinned. The room was practically a winter wonderland to die for. The walls were painted a warm and dark gray with Elsa's frost patterns running all over. The bed was white with snowflake designs, and the desk had seven icicles dangling over it, coming off of the ceilings, and Elsa has stuck post it notes on the icicles, to use as a calendar (one icicle per day). The ceiling was a huge spiral of ice, and throughout the entire room, there was a small flurry. I loved it. I was glancing around until my eyes met a small ice replica of an angel and a bunny. My heart softened.

This was when I just brought Elsa back, and she was still tense about the entire situation. That was when I needed to lift her mood. I blindfolded her and lead her outside. It was warm and stuffy, but I quietly guided Elsa to the forest where I first got to see her.

"Jack, where are you taking me? For all I know, you're going to rob me of the quarter I have in my pocket" She jokes, while trying not to trip on the rocks in the forest.

"Psssht" I act like I was offended "I gather all my courage to ask you out and you accuse me of robbing you?"

She paused just in time, and I pulled off her blindfold "Taa Daa" I kiss her enthusiastically.

We were back at the willow where I first saw her skate, and we skated another time when we were getting a ride back to Disney Uni, so skating has become something almost sacred to us. I grasp her waist and this time, I make Ice Skates from my magic (or whatever random blue liquid from a syringe is called). We had the best time, she would teach me a figure skating move, and I would follow along, and I will teach her some hockey strategies, and that usually ended with either my face in the snow or hers.

We had some fun and since we ended by both falling face first into the snow, we decided to make snow angels. It was silly, but it was fun. Then I decided to do something, I pulled the snow angel from the ground, and it came up, like a real angel. Her entirety was made up from ice crystals and frost, and she floated up into the air, like a balloon. Elsa's eyes were wide, as I drew a rabbit on the frost of one of the trees and then pulled it out, making it hop around Elsa, chasing her braid.

Elsa loved them, and they loved Elsa. Before we left, she bid them farewell, and both the white rabbit and the angel drifted off into the sky. I held her ice creation. It seemed so small, but the meaning was significant.

"Jack! Get down here and have some salmon! I spent awhile making this, and I don't want it to go to waste" Anna's voice came from the kitchen, waking me from the memory I was experiencing.

I went down and ate the salmon. Anna and Kristoff were truly amazing cooks. But the only thing missing were the three empty chairs and the three empty place settings that no one glanced at throughout dinner. Perhaps they'll come back tomorrow.

**Ohh…. Wonder what's going to happen…. I have no idea myself, as I was just making it up as I go along. Do you like it or dislike it? Leave me a review to tell me!**

**Sorry, if the love story was a bit cheesy and overused…. I'll think of something better soon ;)**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love, PomPom**


	18. My Little Flowers

**Chapter 18: My Little Flowers**

_Leave a comment on how you liked this Chapter! Happy Reading!_

**Rapunzel's POV**

I glazed at the despicable Pitch Black standing in front of us, and the only thing that kept me from ripping out his throat was the stupid charged wires that kept sizzling.

"Well I need you yourselves"

Cha right, like Pitch was ever going to get us, well technically he, right now, physically got us, but that's beside the point

"My flowers, have you ever thought of why you seven were chosen to be here at Disney Uni?" Pitch sneered. I cocked my head in curiosity. It was true, there was almost nothing similar between most of us. The Arendales were filthy rich while Eugene and Jack were middle or even lower class. Merida and I were cousins, but we were polar opposites. How were we chosen?

"Well, to be plain and simple, you were all smart enough, and each and every one of you seven has an IQ over 220, which is almost impossible and even rarer in a group like you students are" Pitch grinned manically, and I had to urge to get an invisible frying pan an hit him over the head with it.

"But why, you ask and how did all seven of you have such high IQs, well each and every one of you has been blessed by an very special flower. The powers of a flower, the pollen and such, blah, blah, blah are in a flower's head" said Pitch dismissively, waving his hand around

"Thus, when the flower's magic was given to you, the magic matured in your head, making everything much easier for you all to learn. Now, you may know by now, but I need your magic so I need to get it out of your head" said Pitch manically, and I suddenly felt my stomach drop. _My hair._ _My hair had magical powers, from a flower_, I thought. I tried to hide my sudden look of panic, but obviously it didn't work since Pitch saw me and laughed.

"Oh, Rapunzel dearest got the idea. The power outlet of the entire flower's magic is through your hair. Thus, I need the flower's power, I need your hair" Pitch said grinning at the sudden look of terror that I had on their faces. I gulped, my mind whilrling at all the possibilities… I blinked…this was definitely not good.

**Elsa's POV**

WHAT?! He wanted our hair? So he had to load us in a helicopter and kidnap us for our HAIR.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I asked Pitch, and I was rewarded with a surprised look from Pitch

"Look, you didn't need to kidnap us and then fly us somewhere just for our hair, seriously, do you want an inch or two?" I asked, pulling on my braid. I needed a haircut anyways, and whatever to get back to Disney Uni, back to Jack and Anna.

"Oh sweetie, I don't need 1 or two inches, try 10 or twenty metres" (32 ft. to 64 ft. of hair)

I gasped in surprise; no girl had hair that long, except maybe for Rapunzel. Suddenly, the floor to the cage opened up and out came the most grotesque CHAIR I have ever seen. It was made with all black steel with red leather. There were wrist restraints and leg restraints, and there was a basin behind the chair, exactly where hair would normally rest.

WHAT? I thought to myself. How is this supposed to solve anything? "My flowers, sit on the chair please" cried Pitch, crackling.

I hesitated, but then the entire cage shook with electrical current, and I jumped to salvation which was, unfortunately, the chair. As soon as I sat down, my hands were immediately clamped together, and so were my legs and my hair dangled in the basin behind the chair

What is he going to do, wash my hair? I fondly remember the time right before school when Anna and I went to the spa and gotten our hair washed, dried and curled for the first day of school. I smirked. Pitch washing our hair and using _destroy – the – world_ shampoo was too funny. I giggled, until I heard the contraption coming to life.

**Merida's POV  
**

I looked beside me and saw Elsa smirk. I let my mouth curl upwards as well, gosh what was Pitch planning with this CHAIR? I was going to burst out laughing when I suddenly felt a belt go around my neck and pull me to the back of the chair. There was suddenly a gargling sound and the basin behind me filled with liquid

The liquid looked like shampoo, it was electric blue and gooey. I let out a laugh. Pitch was planning to kill us by drowning our hair in shampoo. The plan may backfire, since too much shampoo is terrible for hair. Then, as soon as my hair touched the supposed shampoo, I felt like I ran 15 marathons with a teaspoon of water. I felt exhausted. I looked over to Rapunzel and noticed that her head was drooping, like she was trying hard to stay awake.

I craned my head again and saw the most bizarre thing. Her hair was literally growing in front of my eyes. It was clearer on Elsa's hair. The shampoo tired us out and literally made our hair grow an inch every 5 minutes. The door creaked open, and Hans came waltzing in.

"Now flowers, isn't that the best spa treatment you have ever received in a long time?" asked Hans, in a sarcastic voice

"Time…" moaned Elsa, I felt anger course through me, but the speech was not done yet

"Now Elsa, you were very generous when you offered an inch of your hair to me" said Pitch "But I needed a lot more. Don't worry girls, I'm just growing it for you, soon, when we harvest it, we will put the hair and your power into good use, I promise. It will be helpful in creating a new world"

I groaned weakly, the shampoo was starting to tire me as well. I looked over to Rapunzel and I noticed she had bags under her eyes. _WHAT WAS GOING ON?_

Thankfully, Pitch was stupid enough to explain; "You see, the serum takes energy and mass away from the rest of your body and delivers it totally into your hair. It is even more effective than any diet pill out there. This will turn your hair into silk and your body into a skeleton in no time!"

I gasped, or maybe it was just a loud breath. I knew what he meant, I felt like jelly and I was in the chair no more than an hour. This was some potent stuff, and I knew that if we stayed in these for any longer, we were risking a lot more than a few inches of hair.

… **In case you are wondering, this idea (the hair harvesting stuff) is from an old episode of my childhood… lol it's from Totally Spies (the hair salon episode). I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review on how you liked it: D**

**Lol I know, Totally spies… you guys want to guess my age? I'm not that old, probably a bit young… I just love reminiscing my childhood…**

**So I got a question on where Hiccup was, and I am going to add him later… It was a good question **

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**Love, PomPom**


	19. Guardians?

Chapter 19: Guardians

_Hey! I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story! You all are amazeballs and I Love you all! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I was hoping to hit 30, and now, I'm on track to hit 50… truly amazing!... Happy reading everyone! _

**Kristoff's POV**

It's been a day with the three girls missing and the entire house is hyperventilating. Flynn has reread the library book a grand total of 7 times, hoping to find a clue somewhere in the pages (Jack has been joking that he should give a reread to each of us, so we can all pass the test, at least when he jokes now)

Jack has been spending hours in Elsa's room, flipping through her stuff and her belongings to also try and find a clue. He has postponed hockey practices for the entire month. The entire team was not happy but sympathetic. Since Jack now was the Captain of the Hockey league, there was no further discussion.

Anna however, seems the most affected. She was the only girl left in the house, and I know it kills her inside when she is in her dorm and she is met by silence, since her sister and her 2 best friends have all gone missing. She sits by the window, waiting. She has gone through 3 cartons (not boxes, CARTONS) of hot chocolate and constantly sits there.

We have been trying our very best to get the girls back, but the breakthrough came in the most peculiar way, with trash and DNA analyzing with Han's best friend from Criminology.

The day started in the morning; '_Na nan a an nan a nan REINDEERs!_' my alarm buzzed (don't ask)

I pulled the covers out of bed and looked around. The walls were chestnut brown with pictures of my home surrounding me. Of course, the others just think that it's just a picture of a forest, but I know better. There is a big picture across from my bed, and I love it, it often gives off the smell of home, the crisp smell of pine and ice. The picture was a special gift from Pappie when I left for college. I wash up and walk downstairs, checking the clock.

It was 5:30 in the morning, which was early, even for our 7:30 morning classes, but someone had to make breakfast. I grabbed the waffle iron and made 12 waffles at breakneck speed, just in time to see jack and Flynn walk in.

"Hey Kris, We need to tell North about Elsa, Mer and Rapunzel. They've been gone for a day, and there has been no trace of them"

"That's fine" I rely back. Honestly, if I say too much, I know that one of them is going to crack.

Jack grabbed a waffle and his jacket and ran out the door to the Professors.

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the Professor Residences and knocked on the door

The door opened, and North came out in a candy cane bathrobe. Kay, this was beyond weird, and you definatly do not want to see that

"Hallo Jack, good morning, how can I help you? Need help for exams?" asked North

"Uh North, have you seen Elsa, Mer or Rapunzel?"

"Ah those girls studying? Well you should take a page out their books"

"North, they might be studying, they left yesterday for the library and they never came back. It's been a day, and they've vanished without a trace"

"Ah. Well don't fret, perhaps they went to a party, I may be 89 years old but I've lived in campus for over 30 years, I know college girls"

I stared at North like he just grown an extra head. _WHAT_? "No they're missing; they haven't gone to a random party"

"Jack, you're overreacting, go do something productive. Here!" he handed me a flyer

'_Disney Uni Garbage Collecting Volunteer'_

"NORTH! This is not the time to collect garbage! These are missing people to find"

"Time for you to go collect some garbage and help out the campus. Perhaps you'll get complementary cookies"

I fumed as I stomped back. Why wouldn't he listen? I slammed the door and walked out. I looked back and the phone ring.

"Turned on you? Serves you right! You know he cannot be trusted… yes I'm keeping them busy, yes ill listen the ide will work fine."

_Who? Serves what right? What plan?_

**Flynn's POV**

I picked a granola bar wrapper from the floor.

"Pick it up guys, literally!" Cried out the 'team leader'. He looked bored, like the rest of us.

"Hey guys, check out the chocolate wrapper" sighed Jack "Elsa loves these, she eats them by the dozens"

I watched him put it in his pocket. Man, if Jack doesn't get his girl back, he's going to go insane.

**Elsa's POV**

I flashed images in my head, as I placed my hands on my knees, or now, which has been reduced to bones with skin sagging. I used all my energy to lift my hand and touched my face. I gasped. I felt my skull no problem. I looked at my dress and saw my collarbone. I was a skeleton.

I felt my mind flicker, and I thought of one thing

"Jack" I muttered to myself. His popularity and his kindness, and how always placed others in front of him. I remembered when got sick one day (from the 'hots' as Anna called it, since I couldn't catch a cold) and he comforted me.

"Elsa, you're running a 41 degrees fever" Said Tooth in a panicky voice. I moaned, this was definitely not cool.

"Elle, want some ice cream? I have chocolate double fudge!" cried Anna

I grinned; no fever was going to get between me and ice cream. Anna and I laughed as she smeared chocolate ice-cream on my forehead, trying to get me to cool down. I sneezed

"Guess that didn't work" giggled Anna, as she wiped the ice-cream off my forehead.

Anna left me to sleep, and I felt warmer and warmer, until I was tempted to smear ice-cream on my face again, then I heard the door

Thinking it was Anna, I mumble "Mind smearing my forehead with Chocolate chunk again?"

The person didn't answer and I tried to turn around. Someone's frozen hand slipped onto my forehead, and I felt like a balloon releasing all the air. I sighed in bliss as I felt the covers move and a cold hard body merge into mine.

"Is that now you cool down, Ice – cream ice packs?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Shuddup and cuddle, I'm going to melt anytime soon" I muttered

"Well we can't have that can we, my snowflake?" I sighed in bliss as I felt his cold body immediately cool down mine.

We lied like that for the entire day, eating ice-cream whenever we were hungry. I remembered that moment and immediately felt the stress of today melt away. It wasn't to last though.

I snap out of my memory and look beside me. I have to stifle a gasp as I saw poor Rapunzel. Her hair drooped all around her, and she was skinny as a twig, and her face looked like it caved in. I heard the clinkle of keys and saw Pitch walk in the door.

"That came out nicely, no?" asked Pitch benignly. "your hair is almost done, and it looks great! Do you think it's time for a haircut?"

The last thing I saw was Hans with a stunning array of knives and shears, and then my eyes ebbed away, leaving me in darkness.

**Hey! So I hope you like it… gah the guys are so slow in tracking them down, hope they make it in time! Hiccup is coming soon, but don't expect Mericup romance until a bit later!**

**I love you! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love, PomPom**


	20. Garbage Collecting and Criminology

**Chapter 20: Chocolate Wrappers and Mysteries**

_I hope you like it! Please review! Happy Reading!_

**Jack's POV**

I had a chocolate wrapper from trash collecting; something that Elsa always ate by the dozens. I stared into it, and felt a wave of sadness crash over me. I watched as Anna and Kristoff unwrap their sandwiches as we sat by the hill, resting from volunteer work, as North suggested.

"Hey, Where do you think the girls would be?" asked Flynn.

Anna looked up almost in mourning "I hope they're ok… I should have went with them"

"Don't say that. What if you go missing as well? What am I supposed to do?" asked Kristoff, almost pleadingly.

I glanced around at my friends "I can't help but feel that maybe Hans was involved. He did disappear 2 weeks before the girls" I mutter. I wince guiltily as I saw Anna look down, but Flynn shared my perspective.

"Yeah, man that guy was off his rocker. He almost cut up Rapunzel, just because of like 2 shots" Cried Flynn, with a mouth full of egg salad.

"Just because you still have 2 months left until you can drink, doesn't mean that you get to poke fun on those who already can drink" I said almost jokingly, but even to me, I sounded hollow.

"I didn't mean that, I think he is a butthole and he is completely irrespon –"

"I know, Hans was pretty messed up"

"You guys know Hans?" Asked a completely new voice. I look over and see the Garbage Collecting Coordinator. "I had classes with him, before he cracked and bolted that is"

"Well yea we knew him, he was a complete douchebag to my girlfriend" cried Flynn

The boy laughed; something we have not seen from him all day, which is saying something since we were there since the early morning.

"Well, we were partners for an entire semester. He was definitely something else. I should introduce myself, my name is Hiccup and I'm from criminology."

"Hey – uhh… Hiccup" said Flynn, trying not to laugh.

"Hiccup eh?"

The guy blushed sheepishly "well yeah, I came from a large family, a family of nine, and I'm the youngest. My parents wanted all their children to have names starting from H – Harry, Hailey, Henry, Hadley, Hamish, Hanna, Herod, Harriet, and by the time it got to me, the good names were taken, so I got Hiccup."

We were probably looking at him strangely, because he blushed again before switching the topic "so, you guys know Hans"

That got my mind whirling to the problem at hand. "Well it's a stretch, but there are some missing girls from our dorms. Actually, they happen to be my girlfriend, Flynn's girlfriend and another girl whom we love like a sister" I winced… that sounded really lame for Merida.

"All three of them went missing a few days ago, and Hans, well he knew one of the girls pretty well, and we think it's more than a coincidence since the girls disappeared exactly 2 weeks after Hans bolted"

He cocked his head at us "yeah that is a weak story, but it is believable… I don't know who your girlfriend is" gesturing at Flynn "but when I knew him, he spoke an awful lot about you" gesturing to Anna "and the girl version of you Jack, and they are not child – friendly thoughts"

That got my blood to boil. I am positive that Hans had something to do with it. Then I remembered a bit of information that would definitely be in handy. Hans was in criminology, so was Hiccup.

"Hic, dude, help us out and analyze this chocolate wrapper, fingerprints, DNA, whatever you learn over at Criminology. I have a theory… we'll analyze the chocolate, you analyze the wrapper"

Flynn looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything. If I didn't get an update on their location soon, I know I'll go insane.

**/Later/**

Anna bounced out of the research room, with a slide and gloves still on.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE PRONTO" she screamed

I chuckled, for being the sister of Elsa, Anna was something else. I turned the corner and expected to see Anna bouncing off the walls like she usually was, but instead, a worried look was carved onto her face.

"Lighten up, jitterbug" I said as I sat on one of the couches across from her, and I made a snowball materialize from thin air. Flynn and Kristoff came rushing in, and they to sit down.

"Guys, I got the results from the chocolate tests, and it was weird, the results didn't match to the other times when I tested chocolate"

"Wait hold up" cried Flynn "you tested chocolate before?"

Anna shot him a glare "yeah of course, I wanted to see if anyone placed anything to make us addicted to that stuff, it was an honest experiment to the better good of mankind!"

I smiled a ghost of a smile, but was quickly cut off by Anna's glare.

"Anyways, there was something quirky about the chocolate, to I did a toxicity test, there is immense amounts of a poison in here, something that can knock you out for up to eight hours. This is definitely now what Elsa and I eat, but it's been poisoned"

Her words rung throughout the room… it was totally something that Elsa would eat, and pretty much no one else. It was milk chocolate with truffle filling and an organic coffee bean inside. Not your average treat, now if someone laced that with knockout stuff… I shivered.

We sat there until my cell phone rung. I checked caller ID, and saw Hiccup's name. I prayed for the best and answered

"Hello?" I talked to the receiver

"Hey Jack, I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing intuition" Hiccup answered, voice shaky.

"Uhh… thanks, but what is this about?" I asked carefully

"The chocolate wrapper you found had 3 sets of fingerprints, one of Elsa's, one of Rapunzel's… And one of Hans"

I took a huge breath… I knew it, Hans had something to do with it.

"Alright Hiccup, you knew Hans, where did he go? Where did he leave to?"

"Jack, I'm really sorry but I really don't know. Dude he disappeared and didn't come back until 2 days ago… I want to help but I – I don't know how" the phone clicks, and it dies.

**/A while Later/**

Anna, Kristoff, Flynn and I sit on the helicopter, squished like sardines in a can. turns out, Hiccup could help. He could fly a helicopter (not very well in the beginning, but he told us something about having flying experience at one point in his life)

It didn't take long to guess where Hans has gone. When Hiccup said he said he went to find someone similar to him, and he returned to pack with traces of black sand swirling around his legs, it was obvious that he went to find Pitch.

"Are we there yet? They've been gone for four days, no word from them and the professors don't seem to care" Said Anna, looking very antsy.

It was true, Professor North simply made them go trash collecting, and when they had told Tooth, she nodded like a madwoman, but as soon as the story was done, she bolted. Bunny was the least helpful, screaming to get out even before they started talking. The Professors were on edge to, but no one knew why. Hopefully as soon as they get the girls, everything could calm down.

**Anna's POV**

As we rode up to the chemical power plant, we noticed smoke rising out of one of the cooling towers. My heartbeat quickened, I didn't remember that being there before. That was a good sign right? That something was happening? So maybe this wasn't just a wild goose chase to find Elsa. Maybe?

Kristoff might have sensed my moment of panic, and he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me in closer. I usually loved him when he did this, but today, it made my heart ache that Elsa, Mer and Rapunzel wasn't here, and thus it was like Jack and Flynn wasn't here either.

I was glad to be doing something to help. The past 4 days since Elsa and the girls have gone, I felt so useless and so alone. The dormitories were empty. The girls were obviously not there, and Jack was holed up in Elsa's room, probably refreezing her room (her ice melts, slowly, but they definitely melt) and Flynn was there reading that library book of Rapunzel's, the last thing we knew was hers.

"Hey Epidemiology" (Hiccup calls us that, we call him criminology) "We're almost there, where do you want to be dropped off?"

Flynn nods. "Right there by the towers please"

My eyes budge out "WHAT? We're going to jump into that tube that's spewing out smoke?"

"Relax Anna, this is an old model of a Nuclear Power Plant, and if the research is correct, it will lead us to whatever is causing the steam, no pipes or vents whatsoever"

"What research?"

"That humongous textbook that Rapunzel dropped is actually quite useful"

I gulp nonetheless. Hiccup sees my suspicion and waits, the helicopter was just hovering now. I didn't know what to do, should I just jump into the towers?

"Anna and I will go through the front, and you guys can go through the cooling towers. It'll be better to have a diversion" Kristoff said, breaking the awkward silence

I heave a sigh of relief and Jack and Flynn look 100% more determined.

"Alright gang, we'll see you after our search and rescue mission to save the damsels in distress" Cried out Jack, adrenaline fuelling him. He jumped off the plane, and landed next to the towers. He grabbed a climbing cord and lowered himself into the towers, disappearing into steam alongside Flynn Rider.

Hiccup turned the helicopter and landed next to one of the doors. "Here is just fine, Thinks Hiccup" I said as he paused. "Wait for us here please! Don't go anywhere"

Kristoff and I jump off as well, and with a screech of the door, we gingerly stepped inside the Nuclear Power Plant. With a thud of the door behind us, we were engulfed into darkness. Paying no attention to that, we walked on.

**Hey! So yeah, they finally got their thoughts together, and they're going to finally recue them… or are they? Is Hiccup doing to turn on them? Is Flynn and Jack going to make it? Or worse, is it going to be too late for the girls? (I'll give you a hint, for one of those questions; the answer is going to be NO)**

**So, Hope you enjoyed this, and I do hear a sequel coming up (soon… dunno when, and dunno how). It's going to be in post-apocalyptic times, when a very important part of the team is lost in the showdown about to happen, and the world has gone to the dumps… That is subject to change, and only if there is enough interest.**

**Bear with me here, Next chapter is on Thursday at the latest, where we find out WTF is actually going on :D **

**I hope you liked it, I love you all**

**Love, PomPom**


	21. An Unexpected Rescue

**Chapter 21**

_Happy Reading Everyone!_

**Merida's POV**

The scissors went snip. SNIP, SNIP, SNIP, SNIP

**Flynn's POV**

I think I made the wrong decision going down the cooling towers, since it was so steamy that I couldn't see what was going on. The steam was also kooky, it got both of us dripping wet but the stream was warm, not hot like expected.

"Hey buddy, we have reached solid ground" Jack's voice came from beneath me

I look down and I see that he has been telling the truth and the steam was beginning to thin, so I could see the gray cement flooring below. I hop off the inner walls of the tower and land on the floor, my shirt was dripping what water. Jack hands over a sweater that he managed to keep dry inside a backpack that he was carrying.

_Dammit, I should have brought a backpack_

I look. I have landed inside a room, or a hallway. I look to the side to see where the steam was coming from and I saw a hole in the ground (like a huge hole, no jokes) where all the steam was rising. Jack and I creep to the sides, careful not to slip and peeked down

"Damn. Wonder what they're cooking" I said to Jack, who was still gawking at the sight below us. There was a huge vat, boiling over in gray potion and it was being fed from a tube. It was being fed red tuffs of fur. The fur, as soon as it touched the liquid, turned a fiery red, a colour that strongly reminded me of –

"MERIDA" I yelled bolting down the hall, Jack quickly following behind me.

**Kristoff's POV**

We walked, and walked until we came to a dark room. I griped Anna's hand tighter… _what are we going to do?_ I thought quietly, _are we too late? Don't think like that_.

Anna and I groped around pointlessly. It was too dark and the fact that the entire place was painted black was not helping. We saw a hallway and walked towards it, and to our delight, we saw a control room.

"Anna! Pst… Anna! Over here" I screamed at her

"Oh! Controls! Now all we need to find is what we're controlling" she says and I roll my eyes. With Elsa gone, Anna started to be all Miss Reasonable, but she's right. I turn around and saw Anna who was holding another doorknob from inside the tiny control room

"Anna, what's that?"

"A door, duh!" he replies nonchalantly

"Huh, well I bet you that it is a closet" I say to her, and she giggles. She pulls me in and closes the door.

We all tense up, since as soon as the door shuts, every particle of light was gone. I felt around for the doorknob when I heard Anna scream "HERE!"

I rolled my eyes again, I was certain that the door closed to the right, but Anna was to the left saying that there was a doorknob… That couldn't be right. To my surprise, Anna did find the smooth exterior of a doorknob (I said doorknob, not the RIGHT doorknob) and when she opened it a crack, I could see the light, but what we saw underneath it as heinous.

**Anna's POV**

As soon as I pulled the doorknob, light assaulted my eyes, but what I saw with the light assaulted my sanity.

Elsa, or a skeleton of what Elsa used to be, was slumped in a makeshift cage, completely passed out cold. Rapunzel was there as well, and her hair, 100 feet above the ground, now draped all the way to the floor, was also passed out cold. Finally, in the middle cage, what I saw made my blood boil. There was Pitch and Hans with a huge pair of shears, cutting snips of hair off Merida's head of fire.

I was about to charge in when Kristoff grabbed me and pulled me inside and shut the door. The darkness assaulted me again, and I dropped down and felt a tear slide its way off my cheek. _It wasn't fair_, after everything that happened between me and Elsa, this had to happen. _It wasn't FAIR, at all_.

Kristoff peeked through the door for about three minutes (felt to me like a full 3 hours) and then, he perked up in excitement and pulled me over. Across from the room, one floor above us, were none other than Jack and Flynn, peeking out through a balcony (ish thing).

Jack looked like he was trying not to start bawling right then and there. Elsa's 'cage' was a good 5 metres away from him but I was positive he could see her in her desperate predicament. Flynn was looking to Rapunzel's cage and I felt his heart break when his eyes landed on the very broken Rapunzel. I attempted to jump out, but Kristoff held me back again.

"Listen, the controls are behind us, and Jack and Flynn are on a metal balcony with no way to reach the bottom"

It was true, now that I realized that, Flynn and Jack were perfectly parallel to the cages; in fact there was a cord connected clothing line style to them that held up the cages that connected to the top of the balcony. I gasped as an idea formed in my head.

**Jack's POV**

We're too late. I understood as soon as I saw Pitch and Hans hack off Merida's hair, the stuff they were adding. They were adding _HAIR_, tonnes of it, and it seemed that they went to desperate measures to get it. The girls were skeletons, and their hair was so long that it draped all the way to the floor, 100 ft. below is. (It is a tall floor).

I bowed my head in frustration. It was too late, I could tell, and even if I got the girls back, what would I be able to do? Then, my mind sharpened and I noticed that their hair was covered in. Elsa normally had light blonde hair, but how it was tinted blue, and in the darkness, it looked like blue fire. I looked to Rapunzel's head and sure enough, the blue goop slid off her curls and onto the floor. I needed to get a closer look.

"Flynn, hold this" I cried and gave him the backpack. I ran to the ledge of the balcony and noticed a string that started from the top of the balcony to the other side of the room, where the three cages were laced

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?" I mouthed to Flynn, who just looked at me with blank eyes

Then, with a start, I noticed Elsa's cage, the one closest to me, started to move towards me. I grabbed a stick on the floor and hooked it to the edge of her cage. I could hear gasps as Pitch and Hans saw what I was doing.

_Great_ I thought, _now they know I'm here_.

"Hey Frost boy! Experiment didn't go as planned so you thought you'd come and ruin mine?" sneered Pitch, still grappling onto Merida's moving cage, where they were cutting her hair a few moments ago.

"Jack, get Elsa out, I'll hold them" Flynn barked at me.

"Don't get your hopes up, two college kids against a Nobel Prize winner? You have no chance"

"And another college boy, don't forget me!" Barked Hans at Pitch… I wish I came earlier to see the dynamics of these, but of course, I wish I come earlier so the girls don't have to look like this.

"You were the runner – up, Pitch! And you Hans Nobel, you didn't possess enough spunk to get into this program in the first place!" A new voice rung around the walls of the disaster zone.

I looked up just in time to look back down again. Loud bangs rang through the room, shocking both Pitch, Hans and Flynn. I looked up again after he dust cleared and I looked straight into the eyes of Professor North, Tooth and Bunny, with government helicopters whirling around them. One of the black government copters landed and a small man hopped out; Governor Weselton.

**Okay! Everyone is poised for battle… I am not the greatest at fight scenes, and you might tell with this chapter, descriptions are not my thing either… bear with me here, as the fight is going to be short, but he consequences of the fight are going to be in the net 2 chapters, before breaking off into the sequel. **

**(This fan fiction will be cut off at 25 chapters) The sequel's name is going to be 'Complications' and it's going to be short, so life after this fight and its consequences. (really fluffy, so if you like that stuff, tune in to 'Complications') then, I'm thinking to turn this into a trilogy and end with Pitch and Hans getting their butts kicked (or them rebuilding, or a glimpse into the future… I have no idea…)**

**I hope you liked this Chapter! I love you all!**

**Love, PomPom**


	22. Trouble

**Chapter 22**

_Happy reading everyone! Thanks for following up until this point!_

**Jack's POV**

It all happened so fast, as soon as North jumped into the building, Pitch and Hans gracefully leapt off Merida's cage and scrammed. Flynn and I pulled in Merida, who looked like a stick with hair. North and the helicopters leapt after the two men. I quickly grabbed Rapunzel's cage.

"Flynn, see if there is something to cut the wire with, look in my backpack"

"Jack, There is an exacto – knife in here"

"Perfect, that'll do!"

I grabbed the knife and cut through the wires easily of Rapunzel's Cage. I turned and cut the wires off Merida's Cage as well. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for, I grabbed a bunch of copper wires from Elsa's cage. (Still warm from being hooked to a generator to make them electrically charged) Suddenly, she veered up and her hand went up to grab mine.

Bad timing. I cut the handful of wires, but my hand was not quick enough.

The knife glided off the wires and slit Elsa's wrist, a shallow cut horizontal to her arm. Elsa's eyes widened in shock

"ELSA" I nearly screamed "Elsa, Are you okay? Elsa please do something"

It might have been an overreaction, but she was a twig now, a skeleton, and her hair was a pillow, a huge clump next to her. Honestly a small paper cut might have been enough to drain whatever life was left in her. I gasped in relief as I saw her head twitch. I grabbed her wound with my hand and applied pressure (please, I know my first aid). I picked up her slender body.

As I tried to pick her up, my hand glided over her hair, I felt whatever Pitch has been using on them; It was kind of like blue shampoo… interesting. I went up to touch the goo, but was soon as I touched it, I felt like all the energy in my body decided that now would be a great time to leave. Simply touching it made me want to curl up in a ball and sleep.

"Flynn, we need to get the goop out of their head, I think that's what made them like this"

"No Problem Brother, but there is no water, nothing wash their head with"

I thought about this problem and my hand slumped downwards, landing next to my moist cargo pants. MOIST… The Cooling Towers!

"Flynn, Get them to the Cooling towers, I need to rendezvous to Hiccup and tell him to meet us there. Use the steam to give everyone a hair wash!"

"You got it, Captain Jack"

"Jack!" my eyes widened, I haven't heard that voice in a few days "Elsa, are you hurt, are you okay?"

"Jack, I'm coming with you, let Rapunzel and Mer go with Flynn, I'm going to go with you to get the Hiccups… or whatever you just said"

I grimaced "El, I don't think that's such a good idea –"

She pulled herself up and managed to give me a shaky kiss on the cheek before plopping down onto the floor again. "Please, I almost lost you once, and I'm definitely not doing that again"

"As long as you promise me to let me carry you, and you will not strain yourself or move that hand with the cut, AT ALL"

Elsa smiled, and I gave her a piggyback ride, her long hair tucked in-between both of us.

I grinned, my first real smile in weeks, and watched as Flynn pick up Rapunzel and Merida and ran. I wished them luck and turned around to run over into the thin hallway, leading to the main entrance, where Hiccup supposedly was, with Elsa on my back.

"I missed you" was her first words

"I missed you to" I replied earnestly.

Suddenly, a chilly breeze blew around us, and suddenly Pitch Black materialized (not literally, he just stepped out from the shadows) in front of us

"Change that from past tense to present tense would you, lovebirds. You think you've won? Now think again. This is far from over, in fact, this is just the beginning." He cried to us.

Pitch threw some black dust into the air, and a row of black spikes appeared behind me, preventing us from going back. Elsa's grip tightened around me, a fresh wave of shock and vulnerability washed over me.

"Now, let the party begin"

**Anna's POV**

So we settled down into the control room, and pushed the biggest button there was. Suddenly, there was a creaking. Kristoff ran over to the door and peeked

"Uh… nothing is happening, try another button"

I quickly hit a blue button to the right

"Anna, did you do anything yet? Nothing is moving"

I took a purple dial and spun it; finally I heard something roar to life in the other room

"Anna, I think we've got it. Just keep whatever you're going until Jack and Flynn grabs Elsa, Rapunzel and Mer"

I nodded and turned my head back to the control board and suddenly, the entire ceiling shook.

"Kris, what was that? Do you think it's one of the buttons that I pressed?" I craned my head around the corner to see a horrible sight. Pieces of black asphalt fell from the ceiling and a chunk of the wall was missing. What was even worse was that one of the chunks, a nice sized piece the size of a football landed on Kristoff's head.

"KRISTOFF! No! Are you okay?" I cried out, but to no avail. I checked his pulse. Relief flushed through me as I felt his pulse, loud and clear. I brushed his hair aside and found a long gash. I took my scarf from my neck and bandaged him the best I could (which isn't very well)

I ran around, trying to find something that could help me carry him. He was almost twice my weight; so honestly, I did not expect to get far with him on my back.

Before long, I found an old waggon with three wheels. I loaded Kristoff on it. With a tug, I got him to move. I opened the door to the hallway where we came from, and entered the long hallway with him not far behind me. I looked around the dark hallway and I turned a corner. Suddenly, a light came and hit me in the face.

"Anna, is that you?" The sound made me grit my teeth. I immediately knew who it was. I turned around and faced the smirking face of Hans. The face that I kissed at one point, made me want to puke.

"Hans" I said.

"Anna, you can drop that wagon of yours, there is no point. There will be a revolution, and you honestly think that you and a busted up old wagon can go against me?. Come join me. If you can't beat them, join them. Right?"

I squinted my eyes. "Do you really think that I'll drop everything and leave? I'm not like you, Hans. Leave me Alone."

"Princess" I seethed in anger. It was an old pet name he gave me when we were still going out. "If you join me, you'll have everything; your sister, a nice home, a loving family; a good life. We might have to make arrangements about your… uh... luggage there" He said pointing at Kristoff

"Go away. Leave us alone, and go try science experiments somewhere else" I cried out.

Suddenly, Hans snatched my two wrists and pulled out a knife. "Let me rephrase that for you. If you join me, you get everything. If you go against me, you won't be around much longer, neither will your dear Kris, or your sister, or your family. In fact, your entire world has to go. Now choose wisely."

I gulped. Hans's arm was around my hands so I had no choice. I stood there helpless, thinking. I couldn't live on without my sister, or Kristoff, or mum and dad. In fact, my entire existence was like a marble balancing on the tip of an icicle. With a flick of anyone's wrist, my reason for existence would fall and shatter. I kept thinking, thoughts were swirling around my head, like colours on canvas. For the first time, I understood Rapunzel's love for painting.

We stood like that for a good five minutes until the walls began to tremble around us.

**Dun dun dun…. What's going to happen? I have no clue. Any of you have an idea that you want to share? Send me a comment! (I literally don't know. I just set up the stage and wait for everything to fall into place). If you have any ideas on how this story will go, feel free to send them to me :D**

**Guys! I reached 63 reviews… holy cow, didn't think that would have been possible! Are we all supporting a sequel? I don't know if we want a sequel or another story… feel free to leave your suggestions about that as well!**

**I love you all, very very much! Thanks so much for following the story to this point!**

**Love, PomPom**


	23. Giant icicles and life-saving Wagons

**Chapter 23: Giant icicles and life-saving Wagons**

_Happy reading! And don't forget to leave a review!_

**Kristoff's POV**

I remember being hit with something from the sky… and then everything went pitch black,

**Elsa's POV**

I was riding on Jack's back when Pitch ambushed us in the middle of a thin hallway. I remember being woozy when they talked for a bit, but soon my tiredness was replaced by a fresh wave of fear when a rally of black spikes formed around us, 2 metres tall, trapping us in the hall.

I leapt off of Jack's back. The promise had to be waivered in times of emergency, right?

Pitch's eyes narrowed at me "Hey, Elsa sweetie. Don't feel good after a haircut? No worries, over 80% of girls feel that way after one as well."

I narrowed my eyes back at him, in upmost confusion "you cut my hair?"

"Of course, you were the finishing piece in my master plan"

I bit back rage. "What master plan?" I cried out. Jack gave me a rushed glance, and then turned his attention back on Pitch. I smiled in my head. He looked like a bull ready to charge at his target.

"Well, I thought a bright girl like yourself would have connected the dots and figured it all out by now" He smirked at me direction

"But I don't think you were in any condition to think anymore"

He walked over to a wall, pulled out a test tube and poured its contents all over the wall. I stared at it in surprise. _What was I supposed to look at? The dark smear on the wall? Pitch is ridiculous_. Suddenly his motivations made sense to me after the wall, where his serum touched, began to sizzle. The wood encased metal walls began to deteriorate, giving us the full view of the room behind it.

"The nightmare potion that you seven were sent to investigate? That is history. With the power of Rapunzel and your hair, which bears the ancient power of the seasonal flowers, I created this; something that is ten times stronger"

I gasped. _That was his twisted idea? to steal hair and attempt to take over the world? Please, he was as cheesy as any of the villains in cartoon network, _I thought with a smirk. Suddenly the floor shook. The potion that he rubbed on the wall began to eat away at the floor beams. The potion never stopped.

"Elsa, darling. I made sure the hair serum wouldn't weaken you as much, and that's because I have an offer for you. Give up your life, and come live a new one with me. I will give you everything, everything you've ever wanted. Rule beside me, and we will be invincible"

I shook my head, and walked backwards, bumping perfectly into Jack's chest. I looked up at him, and his crystal blue eyes touched mine. A kind of understanding passed through us.

Jack opened his mouth and spoke. I crashed into his arms, and with a swoop of his hand, I was pushed behind him "Pitch, don't ever talk with her again, don't ever come near her. Don't ever threaten _us_ again"

He spoke with a fierceness I haven't heard before, and it made my heart beat even faster.

I looked at Jack as he slashed his arm (his powers were very developed for someone who got them a few months ago). Four icicles the size of pillars rushed towards Pitch, but he was too fast for that. He dodged them gracefully and leaped around Jack and grabbed my hand.

I winced immediately. The hand he grabbed was injured one, from the accident with the knife Jack used to cut the wires with. Pitch grinned as he saw my cut

"Interesting. I haven't tried out what the potion would do to humans. I think I'll give it a try" He grabbed my wrist and ran over to the vat of potion, and the grinned manically when he dipped my wrist into the vat.

The last thing I remembered was Jack's loud cry of "NO" and everything went black.

Again…

**Jack's POV**

I grabbed Elsa's wrist from the vat the second it touched, but I could tell it was too late. Her cut had a thin line of gray on it. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I assumed it was not good.

"You're dead to me Pitch" I seethed, my blood boiling as I scooped up Elsa's lifeless figure. He grinned.

"No Jack, you're dead to me" He took another test tube filled with back liquid and threw it into the huge tub that kept the potion. I watched in horror as a hole appeared in the tub and the potion oozed out like warm molasses.

"Have fun Jack. Say goodbye to this world for me. I'm making a new one, and sadly, you are not going to be in it"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stared at him for a bit, but the floor started to give away. I got the message and ran. I looked back. The goop didn't follow me. It made a hole in the floor and oozed downwards. I wasn't going to complain.

I used the rest of my energy and created a colossal icicle that I flung to a nearby wall. Hopefully, our allies would get the message and leave. Pitch wasn't here, and Hans was most likely gone, so the best idea was to get out of there fast. I picked up Elsa and ran.

**Anna's POV**

I felt a huge shake in the ground, and suddenly, something huge protruded itself from the wall.

"What the –" Hans cried

I took this golden opportunity and punched him in the nose, knocking him out cold. I went over to the wall, surprised to see a huge icicle coming out of the wall.

"Elsa!" I cried and took the wagon and ran. I left Hans there. No hard feelings right? He would do that, or worse to me. Besides, I couldn't carry him and Kris! I took the wagon and ran until I saw the helicopter with Hiccup waiting for us. "

"Whoa Red! What happened in there?" He asked as soon as he saw Kristoff's face in the hasty bandage that I wrapped him in

"Never mind that! Where are Elsa and Jack?" I asked almost desperately. I would not live through the day if they didn't make it.

"Don't know. I didn't see them come out yet. Are you okay?" I glanced up at him, giving me a kooky smile. I jabbed him in the ribs

"I have Kristoff already goofball; don't try all that lovey- dovey nonsense on me"

He gave me a grin "I have a thing for redheads, sorry it's in my blood" he adds almost sheepishly.

"Redheads huh? Well you're in luck; Mer has the fieriest hair you can ever imagine. Plus, she's single" I joked

Suddenly, I sobered, remembering where Mer was now. I looked behind me at the power plant that all my friends were stuck in

I looked at him and gulped. I jumped on the plane and grabbed a first aid kit, and attempted to bandage him up again. It took no time at all, but it left me with nothing left to do

"What do we do now?" I asked Hiccup, a waiver in my voice

He looked at me with a worried look "Now, we wait"

We sat by the helicopter, with Kristoff bandaged and clean, snoozing on the seats. I stared at the factory, waiting for something to happen. We sat their

And waited…

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is almost the last one, the next chapter would be the second last one, and the epilogue will be chapter 25. **

**I will make a sequel (cue virtual balloons and confetti), so the story 'Complications' will come out soon (I was thinking of taking a break and working on another story… but I like this one to… which would you guys like to hear?). **

**For those who asked about Astrid… I don't know if she'll ever make an appearance, since I never was able to connect with her, and I feel that writing in her POV is difficult. But I will let you call the shots, and if you want Astrid in the story, feel free to tell me, and I will gladly add her in for you!**

_**Review, Follow, Favourite please!**_

**Love, PomPom**


	24. Unarmed and Unconscious (and MIA)

**Chapter 24**

_Happy Reading! Make sure to Favourite, Review and Follow!_

_PS. Do you think its greedy of me to wish for 100 reviews? i just need 31 now :D_

**Jack's POV**

Above my head, chunks of asphalt started to fall. The potion might've already deteriorated the entire frame of the building. I ran wildly, there was no longer a hallway, just wooden beams blocking my path. I looked down at my arms to see the only reason I was still running (well apart from her and mum and my sister)

Elsa lay peacefully, but her lips were pinched, like if you were going to scream (it was probably her next move before she blacked out). I panicked as I noticed that the gray cut on her wrist seemed darkened, broadened even. I ran around, trying to see any familiar path back outside.

Another beam broke somewhere, resulting in a crash that echoed around the entire building. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

**Flynn's POV **

I managed to get the two girls through the cooling towers. I first got Merida, since Rapunzel insisted. I grabbed her with one hand (they've suddenly dropped all their body weight, I blame Pitch) and climbed up the rails with the other. Slowly, the steam washed away some of the shampoo, causing her to energize a bit.

Halfway up, I felt her hands unwrap my hands around her waist and she jumped on the ladder and started to climb herself. I smiled to her

"Finnie boy, hopefully you didn't think you'd have to carry me all the way?" she asked in her strange accent that I once couldn't stand, but now I want to sing praises that it was back.

"Well as long as you don't lose your grip and become humpty dumpty, I'm fine with whatever you want"

Merida grinned, and I suddenly saw the most amazing anti – aging serum do its magic.

As soon as the blue goo dripped off, I saw her cheeks rise and plump, and become rosy again while her hair shrank a bit. Three quarter way across, I looked down and saw almost-Merida. Her hair was now normal length, but she still looked thin.

When we reached the top, her hair was half the length that it normally was, but Merida was officially back. She was a lot skinnier, but she was definitely back.

"Wait here, no funny business. Wait for me to get Punz, 'kay?" I say to her. She scoffs.

"Just because we needed help doesn't mean that you get to play the 'damsel in distress' card on us" she says to me with her chin in the air. I laugh at her as I climb down to grab Rapunzel. I found her already on the ladder, ready to go

"Hey Princess, I would let down my hair to grab you, but it won't be nearly as efficient as yours" gesturing to my inch-long hair.

She flashed a smile at me and I scooped her up with my arm. I flung her to my back and gave her a piggy back ride as I climbed.

The steam seemed to have an effect on her as well. As we went higher and higher, her lips went from cracked and dry to full and plump. Her skin went wrinkle free in a matter of minutes and her massively long blond hair became shorter and shorter, finally it was restored to her normal length (which is still incredibly long)

As we neared the top, I gripped the ladder with my legs and helped Rapunzel gather the hair. She sighed as she noticed that half her hair was, (surprisingly) not brown but changed to a darker blonde colour.

"Hey, don't worry, it looks great" I whispered into her ear after seeing her expression.

"I never saw it like this before. The colour is so different" she says, biting her lip

I roll my eyes at her "Well I, for one, do not pick ladies by their hair colour, and neither does our friends. You'll be the same Rapunzel to all of us" I said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled. I felt the air rush out of my lungs. I missed that smile A LOT.

"Come on" she said to me, breaking our trance. "We're almost to the top"

I climbed higher and higher, and my arm touched the rim of the tower, feeing me from the humid conditions to the crisp outside air. I looked around at Rapunzel.

Suddenly, the entire building shook. Whatever was going on inside wasn't good, and it was not great for us either. I managed to scamper off the ladder as the towers shook violently

"FLYNN" came a voice. When I processed what I saw, my heart skipped a beat. The ladder that we were both climbing up shook and a few of the screws and levers on one side gave away, making the ladder dangle by a single screw.

"Rapunzel!" I screamed, but the screw came loose. I had barely had time to blink as I saw a smudge of red jump down the towers herself, and caught Rapunzel in midair and threw her up into my arms. I've never seen coordination like that ever before.

Actually, I saw it a few times, when Merida was practicing for her physical education courses back at campus. Merida always had the agility of a cheetah.

_Merida _

"MERIDA" I screamed down the tower, but it was too late. She has disappeared down into the tower

**Anna's POV**

Hiccup and I were just sitting in the helicopter, waiting for Jack and Elsa to come out when I heard a deafening scream from the top of the power plant

"Merida!"

I spun around to Hiccup "Its Flynn! I think it came from the top!"

Hiccup quickly spun a few dials on the control panel and we were up in the air, to be greeted by a frazzled Rapunzel and a pacing Flynn.

"Mer, she jumped down to save Punz!" Flynn screamed at us with panic written all over his face.

Hiccup turned to us "Anna, get off the Helicopter and take Kristoff off as well."

I obeyed slowly and took unconscious Kristoff out of the back seat. I watched as Hiccup reared the Helicopter and plunged into the tower after Merida.

Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff and I stood awkwardly on the roof of the power plant, waiting for the two to reappear.

Suddenly, a blast of air hit us from the back. Looking behind us, we saw Professor North, Tooth and Bunny driving a military standard plane, heading our way

"Kiddos, mind your beeswax and jump on board would'cha?" cried Bunny in his accent.

"Prof. We can't! Merida is still in the power plant, and so is a friend of ours! Also Elsa and Jack is still MIA"

The plane didn't listen to my reasons and it came towards us. The wind from it was too strong, and if we just stood there, we will all fall into the cooling tower ourselves. We all had no choice but to run forwards.

We entered and saw a frazzled North "We'll do a perimeter check to find Elsa and Jack, if they're not there we might have to face the worst"

My stomach clenched. Elsa only started acknowledging my presence for about a year now, but we were still closer than ever. If she wasn't there, I don't know how I would move on.

I noticed the Profs were looking not great. Bunny had a bandage on his calf and one on his arm. Tooth had a massive cut on her shirt, and on her leg, there was a splatter of blood. North had on a red suit, which covered a lot, but on his cheek there was a massive bruise. They all have seen better days.

"How if Jack and Elsa are inside, is there any way we can help them?" Flynn asked beside me, clutching Rapunzel.

"The potion that Pitch created leaked. The potion is now been absorbed into the Earth, and this power plant has been hit the hardest. The building will not stand for long. If they're not outside already, there is a chance that they might not make it" said Tooth, wringing her hands

I gasped. "Merida and Hiccup are in there as well! Is there a possibility that they won't make it?"

Tooth thought for a while "well we ran into Hiccup before we went into the power plant to save your bums, and he seems very capable. You said he had a helicopter with him when he disappeared. If he played his cards correctly he may have a chance."

North jerked on the levers, and before long we were in the air. We kept an eye on the doors and the cooling towers.

* * *

First lap around; nothing interesting, one door collapsed. No Elsa, Jack or Mer and Hiccup

Fifth lap around; a quarter of the roof caved in, Hans and Pitch better be out of there or they'll be goners

Seventh lap around; one of the cooling towers had a ginormous crack. I worried for Mer and Hic

Tenth lap around; the ground started to split. A metre crack ran throughout the ground

It's been 29 laps around the power plant, and let's face it, we were all feeling discouraged,

"Do you think it's time to turn back? The helicopter is running out of gas" spoke Prof. North.

I blinked back tears. I haven't felt lonelier. Ever, and that was something.

"Please North, one more time"

I watched the power plant below me. I watched the entire building crumble and deteriorate before my eyes in just ten minutes. The towers were now stubs of what they used to be. The rim of the towers fell apart in chunks. The roof almost completely caved in, and the glass that provided the light within the building was completely smashed

My heart euchred in pain when I thought of what Elsa and Jack might be facing inside. I wanted to cry. Elsa wasn't here, Rapunzel was too weak to saw a word and Kristoff was still sleeping. I was alone again, and I hated it.

Suddenly, my eyes noticed a silver dot walking around the power plant. My heart leapt in joy

"North! There!" I screamed

North wasted no time and the Helicopter lurched forward. In no time, we came close to the silver blob, which was a very dehydrated Jack.

"JACK" I screamed, to get his attention. His head was facing away from us.

When he turned, I realized that our troubles were far from over.

Elsa was lying in his arms. She didn't get the goo out of her hair yet, unlike Rapunzel and Mer, so she looked tired, old and skinny. Worst of all, she had a cut through her wrist, broadened with a very scary grey colour. She was unconscious in Jacks arms (who looked like he might drop any moment as well). I took them both into the helicopter, and Tooth immediately began to tend to them.

This was far from over.

In fact, this is just the beginning.

**Hey!**

**Second last chapter! Are you as excited as I am?**

**The next chapter will tie up some loose ends, it will clarify on Hiccup and Merida, whom you peeps all asked for! The next one will be part news article (it will be very unique), and it will have a sneak peek on 'Complications' and you all need to comment if you like it or not, and if you even want a sequel, or just quickly finish the story. **

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Love, PomPom**


	25. Distractions Epilogue

**Chapter 25: Beginning of the End**

_Thanks so much ALL OF YOU for making my very first fanfiction such a success! I love you all very much, and can't thank you enough!_

_'Complications' is coming soon... but if i reach 100 reviews, I will fast forward it a bit, and give you a sneak peek! :D _

_As always, Happy Reading!_

**CHEMICAL LEAK IN GULF OF MEXICO**

This is DCD News reporting live from the Gulf of Mexico. Here, we have experienced a leak of highly radioactive substance that is nothing like what scientists have ever seen before. This has the tendency to alter human emotions, change personalities of animal and Kill/mutate plants. The leak is caused by Pitch Black, the runner up Nobel Prize winner from over twenty years ago, lying low until now.

The substance is a Class A chemical, and is very dangerous. When tested on animals, it made them bigger in size, aggressive, and their physical appearances were altered dramatically, the most noticeable is the golden eyes, a sign of the serum. Plants also demonstrated a reaction to the chemical. When placed in soil, the serum would absorb all nutrients, leaving the soil very dry and hard. The plants, when given this serum, also dried up and the leaves and stalks became wisps, crumbling into sand at the touch.

"This is all very concerning, currently, the substance is only seen in areas surrounding Mexico and southern United States, but the serum is unstoppable, it genetically replicates itself so it never runs out. If they were to reach the green belt, where all food comes from, the global food market would be in danger" says a representative for CDC (Centre of Disease Control)

Another shocking result came from the government when for the first time in over fifty years, the government tested this unknown and potentially dangerous serum on humans. The results were astounding and alarming. The people exposed to the serum had a mix reaction to those of plants and animals. Humans would increase in size, become a lot more aggressive than their normal selves and have glowing golden eyes. Their hair and skin would become a sand – like substance, falling away at the touch, but unlike plants, the dust that came off humans had potential to give severe burns to unaffected humans was well.

"Very dangerous, look at it, very dangerous! Look at all the things that it can do! Dangerous!" said a resident, who has been affected by the serum.

The Centre for Disease Control (CDC) has partnered up with Public Health America (PHA) and are working away to find any type of weakness that this potion has but managed to come up empty handed.

People across North America, South America and across the world are being warned to advoid all types of food, water or even things manufactured in the area. The Mexico – United States is also closed until further notice.

**MYSTERIOUS SUBSTANCE MORE DANGEROUS THAN EVER**

Further tests from the government show that the new leaked serum is more deadly than ever, and can literally 'eat up' all materials that have been processed.

A new leaked study showed that the serum could burn through wood, steel, plastic, paper, and all other metals. The serum could also burn through many types of processed foods.

"This potion even has the power to burn through all substances. The serum burns through plastic, all types of metal and wood. The potency is very strong. Just last week, we collected evidence that it turned an entire Power Plant into rubble"

World Leaders are gathering tomorrow in light of the new information to try talk a game plan on what they will do to save their country, and to save their People.

**GOVERNMENT CORUPTION IS TO BLAME FOR SERUM SPILL**

Recently, there was a field day for all us reporters at XYZ Newz. The serum has traveled worldwide, and become a small town bump-on-the-road to a worldwide problem. The serum seemed to reach the water, and in a few days, majority of the oceans and lakes have been poisoned.

The world is now in a crisis, there is food shortages around many parts of the world, and fresh water is very scarce, the last known source was in Canada, but springs there also has been contaminated. The death toll around the world is an estimated 2.5 billion, and still rapidly growing. All countries are in quarantine.

Thankfully, we have someone we can point fingers to. The craziest development was made recently as some researchers went down to the original site where the serum was found (Blackstone Power Plant) and the evidence found was ground-breaking.

There was a cufflink that belonged to Governor Weselton. After hours of interrogation, it was found that Governor Weselton was the one that arranged the serum with Pitch Black. He said that it was to protect the people, but a misunderstanding between the two men broke it off, and Pitch went on his own path.

There is also evidence that there is another man involved. Researchers also pulled out enormous samples of blood from a mysterious donor. "The man in question is still alive, there were no bodies recovered, but the loss of blood will make him weak. Everyone needs to watch for this man, anyone suspicious"

Further questioning and trial is awaiting the ex- Govonor. He is to face all the world leaders and discuss damages and what would happen to him and his crimes.

**THANK YOU ALL! I know that this is a crap epilogue, but I will promise that when 'Complications' comes out, it will connect the epilogue together and make much more sense. **

**I love you all for following and supporting, writing me all those reviews and taking the time to favourite and follow me! You mean so much, and made my very first Fanfiction a HUGE success (like I can't even tell you how amazing it's been)**

**So complications will come out soon, MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE! (I'm going to blackmail all of you darlings :D)… is it selfish of me to hope I can get 100 reviews? **

**Thanks again, I cannot express my love enough!**

**Love, PomPom**

… **I won't see/talk/write to you for some time (not crazy long, but for some time) and I hope you all come back again to me for the sequel… I LOVE YOU!**


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HEY GUYS! I have hit over 100 reviews! Yay! Special thanks to all who reviews and/or spammed :D my comments section, it could not have happened without all of you! **

**So, big announcement 'CMPLICATIONS' IS NOW OFFICIALY UP!**

**I present to you the first chapter, (since I'm not done the beginning yet) its bit of a cliffie, but the more reviews, the faster I write!**

**Make sure to check it out! Sequel to Distractions, if you liked this story!**

**Love, PomPom**


	27. NEW STORY ALERT

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to inform you about a new story that I have started (chapter 2 now... yippee) called 'Not Over til it's Over'**

**This series follows Elsa, a retired CSI agent, who busted up a bunch of traffickers in her time. She retires to become a successful fashion designer and looks after Anna, who still goes to university.**

**Spring Break comes, and Anna and her friend Rapunzel won a trip to Greece. unknown to them, this is where Elsa's old nemesis were. The people quickly clue in that the sibling that put many of their people in jail was visiting and...**

**THEY DECIDE TO HOST A WELCOME PARTY...**

**lol just kidding. This story goes (sort of) along the lines of Taken, the film with Liam Nielson, and Elsa goes back into her old spy days to start one last rescue-mission, and meets people (Jack) along the way.**

**If this seems appealing to you, click on my profile and you'll find it. **

**Thanks for your time, Love PomPom**


End file.
